Es mejor que no lo sepas
by over the dreams
Summary: Es mejor que no lo sepas... -... No sé en que pueda beneficiarte esa pregunta, ni mucho menos su respuesta...- Es mejor que no lo sepas... -Nada... Nada qué me sea permitido decirte... Además...- Es mejor que no lo sepas... -¡Te lo hemos dicho ya varias veces...!-
1. el peor error

**disclaimer: Miles "Tails" power y demás personajes (excepto mis FC) son propiedad de Sega.**

 **N/A: esta historia contiene personajes secundarios de mi creación asi que para evitar descripciones largas dejare su descripciones físicas aquí**

 **Christine Balance the cat:** **color de ojos** : morado eléctrico, **color de pelaje:** marrón, **color de cabello:** negro, **tipo de cabello:** crespo (ni muy largo ni muy corto)

 **Roseline** **Flashlight the rabbit: Color de ojos:** azul rey, **color de pelaje:** crema, **color de cabello:** rojo, **tipo de cabello:** liso (corto)

 **Ashlyn darkhearth the hedgehog: color de** **ojos:** verde oscuro, **color de pelaje:** piel, **color de cabello:** castaño claro, **tipo de cabello:** ondulado (largo)

 **Jack warriors the hedgehog: color de ojos:** anaranjado, **color de pelaje y cabello:** negro (liso, púas largas)

 **Zein Arrow the cat: color de ojos:** azul cielo, **color de pelaje y cabello:** amarillo (liso, corto)

 **Matthew Soul the fox: color de ojos:** carmesí, **color de pelaje y cabello:** marrón oscuro (liso, corto)

 **los demás personajes los dejo a su imaginación.**

* * *

 **...Reading...**

 **...Reading...**

 **...Reading...**

 **El peor error.**

 _ **" Peligro, ojos luminosos."**_

Hay ciertas historias que son hechas para ser escuchadas, estás son creadas para cierto tipo de personas quienes después de haberlas escuchado, y si les gusta, se encargarán de memorizarlas y de hacer saber a los demás sobre ellas.

Mi historia, si se le puede llamar así, no es una de esas, es más, no me gusta recordar nada de lo que pasó... Pero, aún así... Quiero compartir contigo lo que sucedió aquel día.

Después de todo... No es nada fácil de olvidar...

Recuerdo muy bien que ese día todas la calles estaban llenas de niebla, la cual, hacía que lo que debía ser una tarde calurosa y soleada pareciera una mañana fría cuyo cielo estaba repleto de grandes nubes negras que no se dignaban a dejar caer ni una gota de agua.

Yo era un joven estudiante de noveno grado, literalmente era él mas joven ya que me habían promovido muchas veces gracias a mi rendimiento académico, era muy inteligente pero poco atlético; esa fue la razón por la cual decidí unirme al equipo de volleyball en mi escuela; Para poder subir mis notas en la única materia que tenía por debajo de la suficiencia. Sabía que al ser un desastre total en el deporte no me escogerían para jugar, pero haría parte del equipo y eso me daría uno puntos extra. Un plan fácil y sencillo.

Pero lo que de ninguna manera pude prever fue que en un partido importante para la escuela, al no haber más jugadores en perfectas condiciones, tuvieron que obligarme a entrar en el campo cuando mi equipo sólo le faltaba un punto para superar al equipo contrario y sólo quedaba un minuto para que el partido acabara. Nervioso, me coloqué al centro del esquema de jugadores y esperé a que comenzara de nuevo el partido. Al otro equipo le tocaba sacar y con un miedo enorme observé como el balón se dirigía directo hacia mí.

Fue como si el tiempo hubiese decidido detenerse un momento... Como si algo... Hubiese querido darme el tiempo de reaccionar.

Inesperadamente eso fue lo que hice.

Golpee el balón tan fuerte que por primera vez pude mandarlo directamente al otro campo, y como nadie se esperaba eso, se quedaron mirando embobados mientras la pelota caía al suelo, haciendo el punto final y dándole a mi equipo la victoria.

Todos se quedaron en shock por unos segundos, incluyéndome, hasta que por fin mi mejor amigo, Sonic, desde las gradas empezó a aplaudir despertándonos a todos y comenzando la celebración por parte de mi escuela. Después de muchos jaleos y felicitaciones de parte de mis compañeros y amigos la escuela acabó y todos nosotros nos dirigimos alegres a la salida. Yo, por mi parte, aún no me lo podía creer, estaba tan feliz que creía que iba a llegar saltando a casa, pero un llamado interrumpió mi momento.

-¡Hey power!- era Jack, el capitán del equipo de volley, traía un balón en sus manos y no venía sólo, sus amigos Zein y Matthew venían con él, ellos también eran muy buenos en el deporte.

-Emm... Hola chicos.- salude mientras me giraba hacia ellos, nunca hablábamos, por lo cual se me hacía muy raro que se me acercaran de repente.

-Miles "Tails" power, justo la persona que quería ver.- respondió jack con una sonrisa amigable.

-Bueno aquí me tienes, ¿Qué necesitas?- respondí con un poco más de confianza.

-En primer lugar, vinimos a darte las gracias, sabemos que no tenías planeado salir a la cancha pero aún así hiciste un buen trabajo.- respondió Matthew con una pequeña sonrisa aprobatoria en su rostro.

\- ¡puffff! ¿Un buen trabajo? ¡amigo! ¡Eso fue un auténtico milagro!- felicito Zein eufórico dándome un golpe en el hombro en manera amigable.

-En realidad, sólo reaccione.- respondí adolorido por el golpe.

-Y es justamente por eso que todos los del equipo, liderados por mí obviamente, queríamos entregarte esto.- continuó Jack colocando el balón en mis manos.

-¿Un balón?-

-Sí, verás, hace algunos años atrás a escuela estaba pasando por un mal momento y no habían fondos para comprar ciertos materiales incluyendo los que se necesitaban para hacer educación fisica, entonces el equipo de volleyball de ese año compraron entre todos el balón que ahora tienes en las manos.-

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces es importante ¿No es así?- pregunté.

-Exacto. ultimamente no lo usamos para jugar, solo se lo damos por unos días a el mejor jugador del partido como premio por sus esfuerzos y esta vez tú tendrás el honor de llevártelo.-

-Vaya, no se que decir chicos, gracias.-

-Gracias a ti por salvarnos el pellejo en las finales. -respondió colocando su mano en mi hombro con una sonrisa. - Si te animas, tal vez después del entrenamiento, puedes venir con nosotros a tomar algo en la cafetería que queda cerca de aquí, yo invito.-

-Lo tendré en mente.- respondí.

-Bien, se hace tarde asi que nos vemos el lunes en el entrenamiento, ¡Cuida bien del balón!- Recomendó Jack mientras se alejaba con sus amigos.

-Lo haré, ¡Adiós!-

-¡Adiós Tails!- Respondieron los tres zoomorfos antes de desaparecer de mi vista y dejarme solo. Pero no por mucho.

-¡Pero miren quien se volvió popular!- me gire para ver a mi mejor amigo Sonic detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados y su tipica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Veo que estabas escuchando.- respondí acercándome a él.

-Exacto, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermanito.- felicitó revolviéndome el cabello amigablemente.

-Sí, sí, ya suéltame.- respondí quitando su mano de mi cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien. Estoy esperando.-

-¿A qué te refieres?.-

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste quién fue el de la asombrosa idea de escribirte a volley? Estoy esperando tu "Tenías razón, Sonic, eres el mejor"- respondió tratando estúpidamente de imitar mi voz.

Ahora que recuerdo que olvidé mencionar que Sonic fue quien me dio la idea desde un inizio.

-*suspiro* Tenías razón, Sonic, eres un ególatra con cerebro.- dije con la voz más seria y grave que pudo salir de mi garganta.

-Me conformaré con eso solo porque te volviste todo un haz en volleyball.-

\- Je je sí, sobre eso, ¿No quieres venir a celebrar a mi casa con unos videojuegos?-

-Me encantaría hermano, de verdad, pero hoy estoy algo ocupado.-

-¿Tú ocupado? ¿con qué?-

Sonic estaba apunto de responderme pero una vos a la lejanía lo interrumpió.

-¡Sonic the hedgehog!-

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- ironizó Sonic, girándose hacia donde provenía esa voz.

Era Amy, Quien venía corriendo hacia nosotros con unos cuantos libros en la mano. Se veía furiosa.

-¡Sonic the hedgehog!, ¡¿Qué parte de "espérame en la biblioteca" no entendiste?! - reclamó enojada poniéndose al frente de nosotros.

-Relájate Amy, solo vine a felicitar a Tails por lo que hizo hoy en la cancha.-

-¡Oh, es cierto!- esclamò dandole los libros de golpe a Sonic y atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo. -¡Casi se me olvida felicitarte!, ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!-

-¡Amy, me asfixias!- grité tratando de liberarme de su mortal agarre. En si era verdad que me asfixiaba pero lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de que, al ser más alta que yo, mi cara iba directamente a sus pechos y ella parecía notarlo.

-Ups, lo siento.- se disculpó mientras me soltaba.

-Sonic tiene razón al decir que tus abrazos te exprimen hasta el alma.- respondí llenando de aire mis pulmones.

-¿ves lo que digo?- se quejo mi amigo.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora. Sonic, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Amy agarrando a Sonic del brazo.

-¿Ustedes tienen una cita o algo?- pregunté.

-No, esta ves no, más bien es una cita de estudios, tenemos que hacer un proyecto de literatura y esta ves ¡No pienso hacerlo yo sola!-

-Ya te dije que la ultima ves no tenía tiempo, Ames.- replicó.

-Y es justo por eso que esta vez empezaremos ahora.- respondió Amy mientras se volteaba a verme. -Lo siento Tails, pero tenemos que irnos.-

-No importa, ya hablaremos otro día.-

-Eso tenlo por seguro Tails, ¡Nos vemos!- respondió Amy iniziando a irse y arrastrando a Sonic consigo.

-¡Adiós chicos!-

 _ **...Hasta ahora, ustedes podrían pensar que no hay hada de malo en este día... Pero la realidad es... Que este día solo está apunto de empezar...**_

Ni la felicidad, ni el orgullo me abandonaron mientras de dirigía de camino a casa, no podía evitarlo. Sentía que como hoy las siguientes partidas serían igual de buenas, incluso mejores si me preparaba así que empecé a jugar con el balón en mis manos; Grave error, ya que al tratar de efectuar un saque no tube en cuenta la puntería y terminé mandando el balón contra una ventana de un viejo edificio a un lado de la calle.

 _"Perfecto Tails, eres un genio._ " pensé, obviamente el balón había roto la ventana introduciéndose en el edifico y ahora yo tenía que recuperarlo y dar la cara por mi estúpido error.

Al estar al frente de la casa pude notar que se encontraba en un estado deplorable, estaba hecha de madera y aparenta ser más vieja que mis padres, incluso la reja y el gigantesco jardín que la rodeaban estaban en mal estado. Traté de abrir la puerta pero evidentemente esta estaba cerrada.

 _"Genial, está abandonada... Supongo que tendré que escalar y entrar por mi cuenta."_ pensé para después empezar a escalar la reja, ya en la cima me dispuse a pasar hacia el otro lado pero una voz femenina me interrumpió.

-¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó una joven gata que se encontraba del otro lado de la reja, vestía un vestido holgado con una cinta blanca que rodeaba sus caderas terminando en un lazo grande en la espalda, sus pies calzaban unas zapatillas negras que al igual que el vestido no poseían adorno alguno. Pero lo que no pude evitar notar fue su rostro privo de expresión, haciéndome incapaz de descifrar su estado de animo en esos momentos.

 _"¿Cómo había llegado tan rapido hasta allí sin que me diera cuenta?"_

-Emm... Siento presentarme de esta manera.- me disculpé mientras bajaba de la reja del lado de afuera de la casa. -T-te aseguro que no soy un ladrón.-

-Eso puedo ver.- respondió seca.- ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Soy Miles Power, mis amigos me dicen Tails.-

-Mi nombre es Christine Balance the cat, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-insistió.

-Verás, por accidente rompí esa ventana con mi balón y quiero recuperarlo.- respondí apuntando hacia la ventana rota, ella solo se giró por unos segundos y luego volteó a verme.

-Lamento informate, joven Tails, que me es imposible dejarte entrar.-

-Espera, ¿Esta es tu casa?-

-Si con eso te refieres a que la propiedad es mia la respuesta es no. Yo solo me encargo de que nadie entre a la casa.-

-¿por qué?-

En ese momento no hubo una respuesta inmediata, ella solo posó su mirada en el suelo por unos segundos, su cabello enrolado tapaba su rostro pero aun asi podía sentir cierta incomodidad por parte de ella. Iba a preguntarle que sucedía, pero en ese momento alzó su rostro y conectó su mirada con la mia, su rostro continuaba inexpresivo pero sus ojos morados parecían resplandecer como luceros enfocados gracias a la niebla.

-... No sé en que pueda beneficiarte esa pregunta, ni mucho menos su respuesta. Pero créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas.- respondió al final.

No sabía porqué reaccionó asi y me llenaba de intriga la razón, pero no quise entrometerme, algo dentro de mi me decía que no sería una buena idea.

-... Yo... De verdad que no quise incomodarte con mi pregunta, lo siento, pero enserio necesito ese balón, ¿No podrías entrar y sacarlo por mi?-

-Lo lamento, pero como puedes ver esta casa está hecha casi en su totalidad de madera, material que tiende a descomponerse con el tiempo y la humedad, sí alguien entra corre el riesgo de que le caiga el techo encima o también de caer junto con el suelo inestable. Estoy segura de que un simple balón no vale la pena de tal riesgo.- aseguró.

-¡Pero es que de verdad necesito recuperarlo.-

-He dicho que no vale la pena. -recalcó mientras se giraba y comenzaba a alejarse. -Es mejor que lo olvides y regreses a casa Tails, mi opinión no cambiará.- sentenció por último acabando con la conversación.

A mi parecer esa chica era rara, ¿Cómo es posible que haya gente capaz de mantenerse inexpresiva todo el tiempo? El tono de su voz cambiaba difícilmente pero su expresión facial era nula y su manera de hablar era muy borde, incluso más que Shadow y eso era ya decir mucho. El punto es que eso no importaba, tarde o temprano ella tenía que dejar el edificio y así poder darme una oportunidad de entrar. Sí, sería algo ilegal, pero sí algo aprendí de la mala influencia de Sonic es que uno jamás debe rendirse sin importar qué... Y ese fue mi error, el más grande.

Había decidido que regresaría un día después y para asegurarme de que Christine no estuviera allí fui muy temprano en la mañana. Hacía mucho frío como para quedarse a cuidar una casa abandonada sin ningún motivo y no había decidido nadie en las calles, en síntesis, el momento perfecto.

Subí con rapidez la reja y salté hacia el otro lado, ya allí me aseguré de que nadie estuviera cerca para iniciar a caminar hacia la casa, después de pasar por el jardín delantero llegué hasta la puerta principal de la mansión o lo que fuera. La puerta estaba cerrada.

 _"-Demonios; esto ya está empezando a cansarme.-"_

Decidí buscar una ventana abierta para poder entrar pero no encontré ninguna del lado frontal de la casa así que la rodeé en busca de una ventana abierta adentrándome en el jardín trasero de la casa donde encontré varios tipos de flores en buen estado, lo cual me parecía extraño ya que las otras plantas no parecían recibir ningún tipo de cuidado y estas incluso estaban acomodadas en una fila que llevaba hasta un muro de arbustos que parecían esconder algo detrás de ellos. Acercándome pude escuchar unas voces que provenían de detrás de los arbustos, no podía distinguir lo que decían, por lo cual decidí apoyar mi oreja en el muro de arbustos para escuchar mejor, pero al hacerlo el arbusto se abrió gracias a mi peso y caí al suelo de cara dejándome al descubierto ante la persona allí presente quién pegó un grito y trató de huir pero al hacerlo cayó al suelo fuertemente, o al menos eso fue lo que alcancé a escuchar, pues yo también estaba besando el suelo.

Alcé mi rostro y pude ver a una joven coneja tirada en el suelo mirándome con miedo y respirando agitadamente. Vestía igual que Christine sólo que en vez de una cinta como adorno para sus caderas ella poseía un delantal de jardinería blanco un poco sucio de tierra, lo cual me hizo pensar que era ella la responsable de las bellas flores. Me puse de pie en un instante, pero ella seguía en el suelo.

-N-no te asustes, no voy a hacerte nada.- tartamudeé tratando de acercarme para ayudarle a levantarse pero a cada paso que yo daba ella se arrastraba hacia atrás.

-¡N-no deberías estar aquí, e-este lugar está prohibido!-

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **...Reading...**

 **...Reading...**

 **...Reading...**

* * *

 **Hey, hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí Dreams con otra de sus historias (como podrán notar esta no es sonamy) he decidido publicar esta pequeña historiesilla que tenía guardada para ver que les parece :3**

 **En fin yo no soy una escritora de cuentos largos asi que este mini fic tendrá dos o tres caps máximo, asi que espero que les guste y también espero sus rewiens por supuesto ;V**

 **hoy estoy de buenas asi que a la primera persona que comente le regalaré un dibujo de cuerpo entero de su fic a lapiz ya que soy una negada para hacer dibujos virtuales, como sea los espero!**

 **bye bye.**


	2. que conste que te lo advertí

**Personajes utilizados en esta historia por fuera de mis Fc son propiedad de SEGA.**

* * *

 _ **...READING...**_

 _ **...READING...**_

 _ **..READING...**_

 **Que conste que te lo advertí**

 _ **"¡Te mostraré qué tan extraña puedo llegar a ser!"**_

-¡N-no deberías e-estar aquí, e-este lugar está prohibido!- tartamudeó ella desde el suelo.

-Lo sé y lo siento, no soy un ladrón o algo parecido, sólo necesito recuperar mi balón. -respondí ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pié y después de unos segundos de duda ella aceptó.

\- Lamento haberte asustado.- me disculpé, ella sólo sonrió timidamente mientras empezaba a sacudir la tierra de su vestido.

\- Oh no, tranquilo. Tal vez es mi culpa, no es costumbre para mi recibir gente aquí después de lo qué pasó.- aclaró con una voz tímida mirando hacia el suelo.

 _"Bueno, al menos esta vez no me topé con alguien borde e inespressivo."_ pensé ante la timidez de la muchacha.

-Soy Miles power, puedes decirme Tails.-

-Mi nombre es Roseline flashlight, el gusto es mío.- se presentó haciendo una reverencia. -Dijiste qué habías perdido algo aquí ¿no?, tal vez pueda ayudarte, ¿Podrías decirme qué es y dónde fue?- prosiguió amable.

-Oh sí, es un balón de volleyball, estaba jugando con él cerca de aquí y sin querer lo mandé al tercer piso y... Rompí la ventana.- respondí apenado.

-¿T-tercer piso?- Tartamudeó cambiando su expresión a una más mortificada. -¿D-dentro de la casa?-

-Em... Sí, ¿hay algún problema?-

-S-sí, m-me temo qué tendré qué negarte mi ayuda y el acceso a la casa.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Nadie puede entrar a la casa después de lo que pasó.-

-¿Pero qué fue lo qué pasó que es tan grave?-

-Nada... Nada qué me sea permitido decirte.- respondió mirando hacia el suelo. -Además...- Alzó su rostro, sus ojos azules resplandecían de manera casi macabra, contraponiéndose a su mirada tímida y distante. -... Es mejor que no lo sepas.-

En ese momento quedé en schock, fue igual que Christine; misma respuesta, misma reacción. Sus ojos irradiaban una especie de luz muy rara y su expresión facial se denotaba nerviosa. Quería saber él porqué de su comportamiento repentino, pero decidí no preguntar, simplemente me quedé viéndola fijamente. Ella suspiró ante mi gesto.

-Es momento de que me vaya.- prosiguió. - y sugiero que tú también lo hagas. Es por tu bien Tails, olvida ese balón y regresa a casa.- habló para después girarse e iniciar a caminar lejos de mí.

 _"¡¿Qué les pasa a las personas que tienen que ver con esta casa?!"_ pensé abrumado, estaba empezando a cansarme de todo este problema. Pero no, esta vez no iba a irme con las manos vacías, con o sin su ayuda iba a encontrar ese estúpido balón aunque me llevara todo el día en ello. Así que continué a buscar una ventana pero de este lado de la casa no había más que una enredadera pegada a la pared, me acerqué a ella y noté que no se apoyaba directamente al muro sino que le hacía de cortina a un enorme hueco en la pared que no pude notar antes gracias a la enredadera, así que no lo pensé dos veces.

Desde adentro pude ver que al parecer no era una mansión sino una especie de casa muy grande, pues los muebles que seguían allí no daban ninguna señal de ser caros además la poca decoración que quedaba lucía bastante simple y antigua, o al menos esto era lo que podía deducir gracias a la poca iluminación que brindaban las ventanas. Pude ver desde lejos las escaleras y comencé a acercarme a ellas, al hacerlo empecé a sentir como el olor de madera podrida entraba a mi nariz, pero no era sólo eso, olía como si algo se estuviera quemado pero no había humo por ningún lado sólo hollín ( **N/A: polvo, sustancia que deja el humo)** esparcido en todo el suelo, empecé a subir las escaleras con un poco de rapidez pues me incomodaba de cierta forma estar en un lugar como ese pero de repente un escalón se rompió haciéndome caer de cara contra el suelo.

"Auch. Christine y Roseline tenían razón, este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos."

Me puse de pié rápidamente para continuar con mi búsqueda pero me detuve al sentir unos susurros que provenían del segundo piso, no eran como los que escuché cuando me encontré con Roseline, estos poseían una melodía, como si alguien estuviese cantando en voz baja.

*La primera Alicia era llena de valor*

*Con espada en mano se adentró en aquel país*

Seguí subiendo los escalones pero está vez lentamente y sin provocar ningún ruido, al llegar me encontré con un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, las cuales eran enormes y tenían varias camas en ellas. El olor a quemado se hizo más fuerte y la madera del piso se encontraba más putrefacta por lo cual podía sentir el crugir de la madera por debajo de mis pies.

*Incontables fueron las perdidas que causó*

*Dejando detrás sólo un sendero carmesí*

Continué siguiendo la voz, la cual se hacía cada vez más fuerte y llegué al final del pasillo donde había una especie de sala pequeña; en ella se encontraban las escaleras que subían al tercer piso, una ventana pequeña y sobre esta... Una joven eriza; dueña de la melodiosa voz que continuó a cantar esa canción tan conocida:

*Esa Alicia en el bosque **se perdió** *

*Por causa de sus pecados **encerrada se quedó** *

*Árboles taparon **toda forma de escapar** *

* **Nadie sabe si vivió o murió dónde estará** *

Me oculté detrás del muro para que no me viera, ella vestía como las demás, sólo que ella no poseía adorno alguno con el cual acompañar el vestido y las zapatillas.

-Es inútil que te escondas, te escuché venir.- susurró bastante fuerte para poderla escuchar mientras bajaba de la ventana. Yo simplemente salí de mi escondite y caminé delante de ella, iba a hablar, pero ella no me lo permitió.

-Miles power, personas tan cercas como tú deberían estar en la cárcel.- acusó con una mirada molesta y brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Desde aquí pude escuchar tu conversación con mis hermanas además, estoy informada sobre tu pequeña "visita" de ayer.-

-¿Hermanas? Pero si ustedes...-

-La sangre no es la única cosa que puede crear la hermandad.- interrumpió. -En nuestro caso, es la crianza lo que nos une como hermanas.-

-Bueno, hablando de eso, ¿No que nadie podía entrar aquí porque era muy peligroso?- me quejé, si tanto no se podía entrar ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

-¿Y lo dice la persona que no quiso escuchar cuando le dijeron más de una vez "No entres a la casa"? ¡Yo estoy aquí para ponerle un freno a las personas como tú que no quisieron entender que desde lo que pasó a esta casa no se entra!- gritó con rabia, la cual se me contagió también, no me parecía posible que se hicieran un problema tan grande con algo tan simple.

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿Y se pude saber que demonios ocurrió que ahora ni se puede entrar a la estúpida casa?!-

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! -respondió cruzándose de brazos y dándome la espalda. -¡Te lo hemos dicho ya varias veces, es mejor que no lo sepas!

-¡Estoy harto de esa estúpida respuesta! ¡Yo sólo quiero tomar ese estúpido balón e irme a casa pero no he podido gracias a ti y a tus extrañas hermanas!-

-¿Extraña?... ¿Crees... Que mis hermanas y yo... Somos... Extrañas?- susurró girandoce hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban igual que los de las demás y su rostro expresaba furia pura. -Tú no sabes cuál es el verdadero significado de esa palabra...- dijo caminando lentamente hacia mí mientras yo retrocedía tratando de alejarme de ella.

-¡Te mostraré que tan extraña puedo llegar a ser!- gritó enojada al mismo tiempo que yo chocaba con la pared ¿Era idea mía o estaba iniciando a hacer más calor?

-¡Ashlin!- intervino una voz desde el pasillo.

-Ashlin darkhearth the hedgehog, detente en este preciso instante.- ordenó firme Christine, quién apareció desde el pasillo seguida por Roseline. Christine continuaba impasible mirando a Ashlin pero Roseline me miraba casi con pena.

La temperatura de repente volvió a la normalidad igual que los ojos de Ashlin.

-¿Detenerme? ¡pero, Christine! ¡estoy haciendo mi deber! -replicó apuntándome con una de sus manos.

-Tu deber, querida. -respondió calmada mientras con una mano bajaba lentamente el brazo de Ashlin. -Es advertir a las personas que irrespetuosamente entraron a esta casa ¿entiendes? Advertir, no herir.- recalcó.

-¡Pero...!-

- **Pero**.- interrumpió firme. -Si esta persona retiene que valga totalmente la pena subir hasta el tercer piso no obstante los riesgos que lo haga, ya no sería problema nuestro, nosotras le advertimos.-

-Sí, pero...-

-Fin de la discusión.- cortó para después irse de la sala siendo seguida por Roseline quién antes de irse me dedicó una última mirada de tristes y pena. Ashlin empezó a caminar pero antes de desaparecer por el pasillo me miró otra vez con esos ojos luminosos y con una mirada furiosa susurró:

-Que conste que te lo advertí...-

Y simplemente siguió con su camino en silencio mientras yo la veía partir.

No pude responder nada ante eso, mi cabeza sólo se formulaba preguntas como: ¿y si de verdad es peligroso? ¿debería irme ahora? Pero simplemente no hice más que sacudir un poco mi cabeza y negar.

"Solo están exagerando" pensé y seguí con mi camino dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras con el crugir de la madera debajo de mis pies.

 _"Ahora que lo pienso, ellas no provocaron ningún sonido al caminar."_

Subí por las escaleras lentamente poniendo atención a cada paso con tal de no caer y por fin llegué al tercer piso... O a lo que quedaba de este.

Las paredes y el suelo estaban llenos de hollín y el olor a quemado se hizo insoportable, la luz era muy escasa pues no había ninguna ventana alrededor. Solo podía distinguir una puerta al final del pasillo así que fui hacia donde estaba y estiré mi mano para abrir la puerta pero el recuerdo de los que las chicas de nuevo si de verdad era una buena idea.

 _"No seas ridículo Tails, no puedes echarte para atrás justo ahora."_ pensé decidido y abrí la puerta con rapidez, miré adentro y vi que esta habitación parecía ser la más lujosa ya que contaba con cadelauros y cuadros a medio quemar, una chimenea de ladrillo, la gigantesca ventana rota al un lado de la habitación y muebles alfombrados también llenos de polvo y hollin por todos lados. Todo parecía estar en orden pero aún no veía el balón por ningún lado así que decidí entrar para buscar mejor, ya adentro la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana me hiso posible notar una silueta situada en el suelo cerca de la chimenea, aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir bien que era sí pude notar que no era solo una... Eran como cinco... No, seis... Me acerqué aún más a una de ellas, la que estaba más cerca de la ventana y parecía estar sobre una mancha en el suelo...

 **... Bastó sólo un poco más de luz para darme cuenta de lo que se encontraba a mis pies...**

-S-son... S-son...- tartamudié espantado retrosediendo lentamente.

\- Que gran descubrimiento, Tails.- felicitó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré y vi a Christine junto con Roseline y Ashlin un paso detrás de ella y para mi sorpresa Christine sonreía de una manera gatuna mientras me miraba con sus ojos resplandecientes llenos de ironía.

-Lo lamento, Tails.- susurró Roseline cerrando la puerta tras de si, mirándome apenada y sus ojos también resplandecían.

-En realidad... Yo no.- agregó Ashlin, su rostro denotaba cierta satisfacción y al igual que sus hermanas sus ojos emanaban un brillo macabro.

-Chicas, basta... Lo confunden.- regañó Christine divertida. -¿No es así, Tails? Veo que aún no logras digerir esto muy bien.-

-Ustedes... U-ustedes...-

-Nosotras te lo advertimos. -completó Christine con rabia, iniciando a caminar hacia mi, Roseline y Ashlin la siguieron pero cada una fue por un camino diferente; Christine por el medio y las demás por los lados.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato.- continuó su andar y se puso a mi lado volteando a verme. -Pero las personas como tú siempre suelen completar esa frase con un "pero al menos el gato murió sabiendo."-

Continuó caminando hasta llegar al otro lado de la habitación donde se reunió con sus amigas ante mi mirada horrorizada.

-Me molesta...- agregó furibunda. -¡Me molesta la maldita terquedad irradiada en las mentes de las personas como tú!... Pero... No tengo más opción que decirte lo que ocurrió... Después de todo... Ya estás aquí... Ya lo sabes...-

Magicamente la chimenea se encendió con un fuerte fuego cuyas brazas escaparon de los limites y se espandieron por toda la habitación construyendo muralla de fuego ardiente que sellaba todas las salidas y al centro estábamos nosotros.

-Quince decadas atrás esta casa rebozaba de alegría y movimiento donados por la felicidad de las niñas que habitaban en ella. Este edificio era reconocido como uno de los más bellos y humildes orfanatos femeniles de todo el país, sostenido por una encantadora loba blanca llamada Miss lightning, esta se comportaba como una madre para todas las niñas del orfanato... Pero lo que nadie sabía es que todo era un espejismo, una especie de máscara dirigida a la sociedad.-

El fuego se hizo más alto hasta casi tocar el techo y en él empezaron a mostrarse imágenes de niñas de diferentes edades y entre ellas sobresalían tres.

-Al cumplir los 14 años de edad las niñas desaparecían dinero explicación del orfanato, nunca nos decían que sucedía con ellas, así que pensábamos que simplemente habían sido adoptadas por una familia... Ese año era el turno de tres jóvenes que habían jurado estar juntas ante todo...-

 **Flashback.**

-¡Rápido chicas! Tenemos que entregarle este sobre a miss lightning.- exclamó la joven gata que subía las escaleras seguida por sus mejores amigas.

-Pero Christine, está prohibido subir al tercer piso.- rebatió la pequeña coneja.

-Es por una buena causa, Roseline, Miss lightning entenderá.- replicó con una sonrisa.

-Esto me huele a que algo va a salir mal.- susurró Ashlin siguiendo a sus amigas.

-Miren ya llegamos.- dijo Christine dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta pero unas voces detrás de la puerta la hicieron parar.

-¿Y esas niñas son tan valiosas como dices que son? -preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta, Christine se acercó para escuchar mejor.

-Puedo asegurarles que serán como tres lindas joyas para su colección.- respondió la mujer. -Yo misma me encargué de criarlas y además se las daré a un generoso precio.-

-No... No puede ser cierto.- susurró Christine con ojos llorosos mientras escuchaba.

-¿Christine, que sucede?- preguntó Roseline.

-Yo también quiero escuchar.- exclamó la eriza y con eso ambas se apoyaron en la puerta para escuchar pero el peso de las tres hizo que la puerta se abriera y que las tres cayeran al suelo ante la mirada de los adultos.

-¡Niñas! ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó la loba al tiempo que Christine se ponía de pié y ayudaba a sus amigas a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo-lo lamentamos Miss lightning, no volverá a ocurrir, vinimos a entregarle este sobre pe-pero veo que esta ocupada.- respondió Christine retrosediendo lentamente, empujando a sus hermanas para salir de la habitación pero uno de los dos hombres que se encontraban allí la cerró antes de que ellas pudieran hacerlo.

-Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte niñas.- amenazó la loba acercándose a ellas pero Christine fue ma rápida y se alejó de ella tomando las manos de sus amigas hasta quedar en frente de la chimenea encendida.

-¿Pero que les pasa?- preguntó enojada Miss Lightning.

-¡La escuché!- gritó Christine. -¡Escuché todo! ¡Esto no s un orfanato, usted planea vendernos a estos hombres!-

-Miss Lightning...- susurró la conejita al borde del llanto.

-Díganos... ¡D-díganos que no es cierto!- rogó Ashlin de la misma manera.

-Escuchenme bien, mocosas.- ordenó la mujer iniciando a caminar hacia ellas seguida por los hombres. -No me importa lo que piensen, ustedes se irán con estos hombres y les obedecerán en todo lo que ellos digan ¡¿está claro?!-

Los adultos siguieron acercándose a ellas de forma amenazante mientras ellas tocaban con la chimenea, no sabían que hacer pero detrás de ellas cada una encontró una hasta afiliada de hierro que servía para mover la leña ardiente de la chimenea y, cuando los adultos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca las tres jóvenes hicieron lo que todo ser vivo hace cuando se encuentra en peligro... Defenderse.

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **-** Éramos tres jóvenes asustadas.- finalizó Christine con un toque de arrepentimiento en su voz. -No sabíamos que eso pasaría... No queríamos dañar a nadie...-

 **Flashback.**

Al sacar las astas del fuego provocaron que unas cuantas chispas se salieran de la chimenea y se expandieran rápidamente provocando un incendio.

-¿Q-qué hemos hecho?- tartamudeó Roseline aterrada mirando sus guantes llenos de sangre y los tres cuerpos inertes en el suelo. -¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!-

-¡Tenemos que irnos sí no queremos morir incineradas aquí!- propuso Ashlin viendo como el fuego se expandía por toda habitación.

-No...- respondió Christine con la mirada ensombresida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿acaso estás loca?! ¡tenemos que irnos!-

-¡Mira a tu alrededor Ashlin! ¡¿Qué crees que hará la gente cuando se entere?!- grito Christine con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¡Nos acusarán de homicidio y luego esperaran a que seamos mayores de edad para matarnos!

-No... ¡T-tiene que haber otra salida!- replicó Roseline.

-No la hay hermanas... Se acabó, sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer y es asegurarnos de que nunca nadie lo sepa.- dijo Christine acercándose a sus hermanas para abrazarlas con fuerza. -Nadie lo va a saber...-

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Después de eso... Sólo dejamos que las llamas hicieran su trabajo... Mientras prometíamos que aunque pasara una eternidad no dejaríamos que nadie se enterara de esto... Y es ahí donde entras tú.- Completó volteando a verme, quise escapar pero todas las salidas estaban tapadas por del fuego, traté de gritar, pero mi garganta se encontraba sellada por el miedo y mis ojos estaban inundados por un río de lágrimas.

-Supongo que ya sabes que es lo que viene ahora.- sentenció con una sonrisa triste mientras que ella y sus hermanas sostenían una gran asta en su mano.

-Lo lamento, tails.-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

Y así... Fue como acabó todo... Podría relatarte detalladamente la manera dolorosa y cruel con la cual acabaron conmigo... Pero, al final de cuentas... **ES MEJOR QUE NO LO SEPAS.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Dos años después...**

 **(pov. Narrador)**

-¡Cream, no entres allí está prohibido!- advirtió una pequeña eriza de ojos verdes pelaje naranja y puas negras mientras veía que su amiga la coneja subía la reja para entrar a la casa.

-¡Hazle caso a shisuka Cream, mis padres dicen que es peligroso entrar ahí!- completó otra eriza del mismo color de ojos sólo que más oscuros y un pelaje rosa con puas azul cielo.

-¡No me importa Mikeyla! -respondió la conejita ya en la cima de la reja. -Ese chao robotico fue el último regaló que me dio mi padre, ¡tengo que recuperarlo!-

Lo que no sabían estas tres pequeñas es que un par de ojos resplandecientes las observaba con cautela desde la ventana rota del tercer piso sosteniendo un juguete volador en forma de chao en sus manos.

-Y otra vez... La historia se repite- susurró desde la oscuridad la de orbes morados. -... Me recuerda tanto a ti, es tan... Decidida y obstinada como tú lo fuiste una vez...-

Ella dejó el muñeco en el mueble quemado que se encontraba a su lado para después recoger un balón de volleyball en las mismas condiciones y sonreír.

-Tsk... Veamos que tan lejos puedes llegar.-

 **Fin.**

 _ **...READING...**_

 _ **...READING...**_

 _ **...READING...**_

* * *

 **Buenas queridas dulzuras del alma. ;3**

 **Les gusto?**

 **Dejeme en los comentarios la respuesta y vamos directo al grano que tengo sueño.**

 **En primera quiero decirles que no tube tiempo de revisar detalladamente la historia asi que si encuentran algun error ortografico les sugiero que vayan a quejarse con sus pinches... Ok no perdon, es que tengo sueño. En fin luego pasare a editar la historia.**

 **Segunda cosa quiero decirles que me duele en el fondo de mi corazon haber matado casi literalmente con mis propias manos a tails (yo soy christine aunque mis ojos no sean morados, mi cabello nos sea negro y no me llame christine ella esta basada en mi) asi que decidi crear un final alternativo donde no muera y puede que haya sonamy 7u7.**

 **Y por ultimo quiero agradecer a las dos personas que fueron los primeros comentarios tanto aqui como en wattpad, como premio les hise un Fc y como pudieron notar los hise participar como amigas de cream en esta historia. Saludos y gracias chicas.**

 **Nos vemos en el final alternativo.**

 **Byeeee!**


	3. Final alternativo

**...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **-"Sí... Un buen chico que solo trae problemas."-**

 **Pov. Narrador.**

 **(El día anterior, en la tarde...)**

-La conclusión de la historia se da con el regreso del protagonista a Itaca donde, después de varias interferencias de parte de los príncipes del país que buscaban la mano de su esposa, consigue regresar al trono.- Dictó con aburrimiento el oji-esmeralda al momento que miraba a su acompañante quién escribía atentamente en su computador.

-Bueno... Supongo que con esto bastará.- Murmuró Amy guardando el documento.

-¡Aleluya!- Exclamó cansado tirando el libro y recostándose en la cama de ella.

-¿Qué haces? Aún no hemos terminado. -Reclamó la eriza.

-¿Qué? pero si tú dijiste...-

-Me refería a que hemos acabado con esta parte de la historia.- Interrumpió. -Hemos hecho la Ilíada y la Odisea, nos falta la Eneida para completar el trabajo.- Explicó calmada abriendo un nuevo documento.

-Agh... Maldita literatura italiana.- Se quejó recogiendo el libro del suelo, iniziando a ojearlo.

-En realidad... Es epica italiana.- Corrigió divertida.

-Pues de "epico" no tiene nada.- Rechistó cerrando el libro y acercándose al escritorio de Amy para cerrarle bruscamente la laptop.

-¡Hey!-

-¿Que te parece si dejamos esta estupidez para otro día y vamos a ver que hay en el cine?- Propuso galante acercándose a ella.

Amy se sonrojo al instante, pero rapidamente se puso de pie y se alejó de su compañero dandole la espalda.

-Esto no es una estupidez, es un trabajo cuya nota será bastante relevante en nuestro desempeño academico.- Replicó firme. - Y la respuesta es no: No podemos dejarlo para otro día, fue una Odisea convencerte de venir para hacer el trabajo hoy, seguro que otro día no tienes tiempo.-

-Oh please Ames.- Rogó acercándose de nuevo a ella para abrazarla por la espalda. -Hemos estado toda la tarde en esto, además, tenemos exactamente una semana para entregarlo. Sabes que voy a insistir...- Amenazó con voz juguetona.

-Insiste todo lo que quieras. -Retó sonrojada. -No voy a cambiar de opinion.-

-Oh, ¿enserio?- Preguntó con malizia.

-MUY enserio.- Recalcó.

-... Tú lo pediste...-

Con esto Sonic reforzó su agarre de modo que Amy no pudiese soltarse y comenzó con su letal pero efectivo ataque de cosquillas.

-JAJAJAJA ¡Sonic, no! ¡¿Qué haces? Para! JAJAJA.- Rogó retorciéndose entre los brazos de su amado tratando de liberarse.

-Oh lastimosamente no puedo Ames. Resulta que mi adorada novia quiere obligarme a terminar un trabajo que no tengo intención de continuar.- Se justificó sonriente, susurrándole al oído mientras la apegaba más a él. Intensificando su agarre y las cosquillas. -Que pena que no pueda hacer que ella cambie de opinión...-

-¡S-Sonic! JAJAJA ¡Basta por favor! ¡Po-podrían escucharnos!- Trató de convencerle.

-¿Y quién va escucharnos si estamos solos en tu casa, amor?- **(N/A: Awww, le dijo amor... Ah no espera, esta es mi historia puedo hacer que diga lo que yo quiera :v)**

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas!-

-¡Así me gusta!- Festejó soltándola.

-¡Agh, eres imposible!- Se quejó. -¿Como es que siempre termino contigo en un proyecto?- **(N/A: me tomó diez años de meditación profunda digna de santuario japonés decidir si poner "contigo en un proyecto" o "en un proyecto contigo". al final le pedí ayuda a mi hermana, soy un desmadre :'v)**

-¡Awww, que dulce! yo también te amo.- Respondió burlon estirando sus brazos para acercarse a abrazarla, recibiendo en cambio una mano en su cara por parte de ella.

-Sí, aja, como sea. Ahora fuera de mi habitación, que tengo que cambiarme. Espérame en la sala o algo.- Respondió empujándolo fuera de su cuarto. -Pero mañana a primera hora te quiero aquí para terminar el trabajo.-

-Espera ¿Qué?- Reclamó, pero al girarse la eriza ya había cerrado la puerta, dandole a entender que no había vuelta atrás.

 _-"Demonios"-_

 **(De vuelta al presente.)**

 **(N/A: ¿Qué? ¿Querían mas Sonamy? pues que pena. Esta historia es por Tails :v)**

Se había levantado temprano por sexta vez en esa semana, lo cual era insolito y frustrante para él, ¿Que estudiante cuerdo y con todos sus sentidos bien puestos se levanta temprano un día sabado? oh él tenía una buena respuesta para esa pregunta, pues al parecer tenía una razon extra para recordar que tenía que ponerle mas cuidado a las mañas de su novia.

- _"Y para colmo hace frio, ¡Demonios, Amy! ¡¿No se te podía ocurrir un día mejor?!"-_ Se quejó abrazandose mientras continuaba su caminata.

Pero después de unas calles algo llamó su atencion; Una casa grande y vieja se distinguía entre la niebla. Él había escuchado muchos rumores al respecto, nunca había entrado allí pero al verla detalladamente sintió como la curiosidad le invitaba a entrar y no veía por qué no... Superar la reja solo le llevaría un par de segundos, tal ves un minuto... La calle estaba desierta nadie, absolutamente nadie le pondría problemas al entrar allí... Y solo daría un rapido vistazo... Solo... Tan solo por curiosidad...

Sacudió un poco su cabeza en signo de negación, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en esos momentos. Continuó caminando ignorando la casa hasta casi salir de su area, pero hubo algo que lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!-

Se giró casi inmediatamente, encontrando su mirada con la figura femenina de una gata color marrón. Esta se encontraba al frente de la entrada de la casa, envuelta en desesperación, su mirada preocupada buscaba desesperadamente a alguien en la calle y, una vez hubo conectado sus ojos morados con los esmeraldas del erizo, no perdió el tiempo y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Gracias al cielo encontré a alguien! ¡apúrate por favor! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!- Rogó desesperadamente la desconocida.

-E-espera, no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó tratando de calmarla.

-¡Un derrumbe! ¡en el tercer piso! ¡Había un muchacho allí! ¡Apúrate, tienes que ayudarme! ¡Esta herido!- Habló rapidamente para después girarse y comenzar a correr devuelta a la casa.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!- Exclamó comenzando a seguirla a toda velocidad pero al llegar a la reja encontró que esta estaba cerrada.

-¡¿Pero que?! ¿Como le hizo ella para entrar así de rapido?- Se preguntó.

-¡Rapido!- insistió ella encontrándose unos metros delante de él, incitándole a continuar para después continuar con su corrida hacia la casa. Sonic no perdió el tiempo y usó su agilidad escalar la reja rapidamente llegando así al otro lado, reponiéndose continuó persiguiendo a la gata.

-¡Por aquí!- Gritó desde la puerta entrando a la casa siendo seguida por el erizo.

Al entrar Sonic pudo confirmar con sus propios ojos como el desastre se encontraba en frente de él. Encima de un sofá medio destruido, el derrumbe se hacía ver mostrando los pedazos de las tablas que antes formaban el suelo del tercer y segundo piso, junto con otros objetos que no se podían reconocer muy bien, todos juntos formando una pila y, al alzar la mirada, podía observar los grandes orificios que mostraban la parte faltante del piso y con esos otros hoyos situados en la pared de la parte frontal del edificio se dejaban ver, dejando pasar un poco de luz solar por estos. Eran hoyos bastante grandes ¿Como es que no los había notado cuando pasaba por el frente de la casa?

-¡¿Qué tanto miras?! ¡Ayúdame!- Reclamó la joven quien se apresuró a quitar las tablas del montón, esperando impaciente la ayuda del erizo.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡ya voy!- Respondió comenzando a ayudarle.

Los dos zoomorfos se apresuraron en quitar todos los pedazos rapidamente hallando, aún con vida pero en condiciones deplorables, a la victima de todo el desastre.

-¡TAILS!- Gritó horrorizado Sonic, viendo como su amigo se desangraba lentamente delante de él por sus múltiples heridas, pero la más preocupante era la que se encontraba a un costado de su cabeza, emanando un costante rio de sangre.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó la oji-morada cambiando drasticamente su tono a uno completamente despreocupado y sin desesperación.

-¡Claro que lo conosco! ¡es mi mejor amigo! ¡¿Por qué no has llamado a una ambulancia?!- Preguntó desesperado.

-Aquí no llega la señal, tendrás que llevarlo por tu cuenta.- Respondió fría pero calmada, irritando aún más al erizo.

Miró su celular angustiado, era cierto. Así que maldijo en voz baja y se apresuró al tomar en brazos a su amigo pero al girarse la chica ya no se encontraba, sin importar a donde mirase ella ya no estaba allí. No perdió más tiempo, la vida de su amigo dependía de ello, salió de la casa a toda velocidad y al llegar a la reja se sorprendió al ver que esta estaba abierta. Salió de allí rogando por que al final de cuentas su amigo se encontrara bien.

A su vez, otro grupo de zoomorfos se encontraba expectante, pendientes del nuevo dilema, pero desde lejos.

-Solo espero que este bien...-

-Oh pero claro que lo estará, la mala hierva nunca muere.-

-¡No le llames así, Ashlin! sabes que es un buen chico.- Regaño la coneja.

-Sí... Un buen chico que solo nos trae problemas.- Replicó la eriza. - ¿Tú que piensas, Christine?-

Ambas miraron a su hermana con curiosidad, pero ella a su vez solo miraba atentamente la calle por la cual sus precedentes huéspedes habían desaparecido minutos atrás.

-¿Que qué pienso? Pienso que es hora de terminar con el trabajo de una vez por todas.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Varios días después...)**

 **P.O.V Tails.**

 _"dolor..."_

 _"¿No debería estar sintiendo solo eso..?."_

 _"El dolor..."_

 _"Pero en cambio... También me siento... cansado..."_

 _"Muy cansado..."_

 _"¿Por qué... No puedo... Moverme?"_

Mis parpados se sentían pesados y mi cuerpo parecía estar anclado al suelo, o bueno, anclado a lo que sea que es en lo que estoy acostado. Sentía como si hubiese dormido mil años y mis brazos y piernas parecían haber olvidado como moverse. Tardé un par de minutos en abrir los ojos y me encontré con una luz cegadora sobre mi, haciéndome cerrarlos con fuerza a la espera de que me acostumbrara a su luminosidad; Hecho esto los abrí de nuevo, concentrándome esta vez en el entorno: Una habitación de hospital, más o menos grande y con un par de muebles y sillones acomodados simétricamente en las esquinas de la habitación. Traté de incorporarme en la camilla para poder ver mejor mi entorno y, de hecho, noté que había alguien haciendome compañia recostado en una esquina de la camilla.

-¿Sonic?- Llamé al momento que lo sacudía un poco para tratar de despertarle. Pude notar su estado: Púas desordenadas, ropa mal acomodada y pésimo aspecto en general. Me preocupé al instante, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?

En ese momento sentí como Sonic comenzaba a despertarse.

-... Uhmm... ¿Tails?..- Habló aun llevado por el sueño mientras se incorporaba sobre sus codos frotándose los ojos. Parecía un zombie, nunca lo había visto así. Su falta de sueño era latente y esas ojeras no se forman solo con un día de insomnio, pero si no era así ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente? ¿Y por qué? Sonic es de esas personas que no desaprovecha ni media hora para ponerse a dormir, no tiene sentido que este así de ido por el sueño. Bueno, al menos hasta que al parecer se despertó completamente.

-¡Tails!- Exclamó lanzándose a abrazarme con mucha fuerza. Demasiada. -¡Demonios, Power! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!-

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?- Alcancé a preguntar, pues parecía que Sonic trataba de darle competencia a Amy en cuanto abrazos, ¿Por qué está tan preocupado?

-¡De tu "pequeña excursión" a la casa abandonada!- Aclaró molesto dejando de abrazarme y mirándome a los ojos, buscando una explicación de mi parte.

 _"Es mejor que no lo sepas..."_

 _"... No sé en que pueda beneficiarte esa pregunta, ni mucho menos su respuesta..."_

-¿Ca-casa... Abandonada?- Respondí desconcertado, trataba de hacer memoria y recordar algo pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza iniciaba a mostrarse, haciendo difícil el trabajo.

Sonic simplemente soltó un suspiro, comenzando a relajarse.

-... Anteayer en la mañana, mientras iba a hacer un trabajo en casa de Amy, una gata de ojos morados vino hacia mi diciéndome que necesitaba ayuda.- Comenzó a hablar llamando mi atención con tan solo pronunciar las palabras "Ojos morados". -Ella me dijo que en la casa abandonada hubo un derrumbe y que un joven había quedado atrapado entre los escombros. corrí a ayudarla ya que parecía desesperada y al entrar, cuando quitamos los escombros, resultaste ser tú quien había quedado atrapado.- Explicó serio posando su mano en mi cabeza, haciéndome notar vendajes cubriéndola y una punzada de dolor ante su tacto me hiso darme cuenta de la herida en ella.

Pero eso no importaba, pues a medida que hablaba empezaban a llegar a mi recuerdos confusos, los cuales aumentaban el dolor de cabeza y mi curiosidad.

 _"Es mejor que no lo sepas..."_

 _"Nada... Nada qué me sea permitido decirte... Además..."_

-Y... ¿Qué paso con la chica?- Pregunté tratando de aliviar el dolor posando también una de mis manos sobre mi frente. Esa chica, tenía la fuerte sensación de que ella era una pieza clave de todo esto.

-No lo sé.- Respondió quitando su mano de mi cabeza volteando a verme a los ojos. -Luego de que te encontramos muy herido solo preguntó un par de cosas y al girarme ya no estaba y... ¿Tails, te sientes bien?- Preguntó preocupado al ver que empezaba a quejarme por el dolor.

 _"Es mejor que no lo sepas..."_

 _"¡Te lo hemos dicho ya varias veces...!"_

-Ugh...Sí, s-solo estoy... Recordando...- Alcancé a responder.

-Perfecto, así podrás decirme que demonios ocurrió.-

Las imágenes se acomodaron en mi mente formando recuerdos, poco a poco pude responder a cada pregunta que me había hecho desde que desperté pero de ellas se formaban otras aún mas serias, recordando con claridad el peligro que mi vida había corrido en el exacto momento en el cual puse un pie en esa casa. Sentí miedo, me era difícil creer en lo que había pasado. Alcé mi mirada conectándola con la de Sonic, seguía esperando una respuesta y yo no sabía si era buena idea decirle...

 _"Es mejor..."_

 _"Es mejor..."_

 _"...Que no lo sepas..."_

 _"...No lo sepas..."_

 _"Lo lamento, Tails."_

 _"¡KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

-¿Y bien?- Insistió mirándome seriamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos por un instante. ¿Debería decirle?

"Es mi mejor amigo y además acaba de salvarme la vida, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

-Sonic, puede que suene extraño lo que te voy a decir pero...- Algo a la distancia llamó mi atención, interrumpiéndome: Una silueta negra situada en uno de los sillones que estaban detrás de Sonic me distrajo. Bastaron unos segundos para que me fuera posible distinguir las orejas de gato marrones que sobresalían de una negra cabellera que, con un movimiento elegante de la cabeza, se acomodó a un lado de la frente dejándome ver una mirada amenazante que se deslumbraba de aquellos ojos morados que me difundieron temor desde la primera vez que los vi; Mismos ojos que ahora me habían dejado petrificado...

 **Continuará...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

* * *

 **Oh no me digan que creyeron que este capitulo seria solo de una parte, no, no mis queridas dulzuras esto no termina aquí. Pero díganme, les gusto el cap?**

 **Sí, sí me demoré demasiado en publicarla, no voy a justificarme por eso (debería...)**

 ** _Noooo debería justificarme lo sé, noooooo, jamás lo hareeeé_** **(Solo los fans de FNAFHS entenderán ;v)**

 **Pues si, ¿Quién calló en mi trampa de la escena Sonamy ninja?**

 **No me juzguen si les quite su Sonamy sin ni siquiera darles un beso antes, no sean presuntuosos esta historia es de Tails y creo que tengo lectores a los cuales no les gusta y yo respeto las opiniones de otros. Además, tómenlo como un pequeño incentivo para que me perdonen por la demora, se que algunos de ustedes les gusta (o les encanta como a mi -w-) y decidí cambiar un poco el guion original por ustedes. Ya que antes no quería meter romance en la historia. Sigo sin querer, pero hice esta excepción.**

 **¿A quien le vino el ansia al ver que a Sonic se le subió la curiosidad por la casa hasta el punto de querer entrar? oh no me mientan, yo se que sí. Pero no, ya me basta con Tails y no quiero poner a otro personaje amado en peligro. Así es Sonic esta libre de toda culpa así que nuestras terroríficas (ni pa' tanto wey :v) hermanas no le tocaran ni una sola púa a nuestro amado erizo.**

 **¿Qué pasó, Por que las hermanas no mataron a Tails?**

 **¿Por que Christine salió a pedir ayuda?**

 **¿Qué hace ella en la habitación de hospital?**

 **¿A que se refería con "Terminar con el trabajo"?**

 **¡¿Por que carajos pusiste esas notas de autor en medio la unica escena Sonamy?! ¡Arruinaste el pinch* ambiente romantico, no mames pinch* pendej-...!**

 ***problemas técnicos***

 **Yo también los amo ;v**

 **¡Nos vemos en la siguiente parte!**

 **Byeeeeee!**


	4. Final alternativo parte 2

**_...READING..._**

 ** _...READING..._**

 ** _...READING..._**

 **Final alternativo parte 2**

"Mi nombre es Christine balance the cat"

"...Estoy segura de que un simple balón no vale la pena de tal riesgo."

"... Ya no sería problema nuestro, nosotras le advertimos."

"Que gran descubrimiento, Tails."

"...Veo que aún no logras digerir esto muy bien."

"... Y es ahí donde entras tú."

"Lo lamento, Tails."

Amenazante, brillante y lúgubre; Esa miranda me recordaba que con un paso en falso ella no dudaría en hacerme pagar... Y esta vez, sellar mis labios para siempre...

-Eh... ¿Alo? ¡Tierra llamando a Tails! ¿Seguro que estás bien, amigo?- Preguntó Sonic preocupado agitando su mano en frente de mis ojos para llamar mi atención.

-¿A-ah? em... ¡sí! y-yo...-

-¿Qué tanto mirabas?- Preguntó girándose hacia donde estaba ella y luego se quedó así por unos segundos; Pude notar como buscaba con sus ojos lo que pudo haberme distraído, pero no lo encontraba a pesar de que ella estuviese justo en frente de él: Mirandole a los ojos con una expresión aburrida en su rostro, mientras se acomodaba sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón como si todo esto no fuese mas que una simple visita al hospital.

-Bueno...- Continuó Sonic girándose hacia mí otra vez. -Iré a hablar con el doctor sobre el golpe que te diste en la cabeza... Creo que está empezando a hacerte efecto. Por cierto, cierta persona a venido a verte así que trata de no perderte en la nada tan seguido ¿Quieres?- Recomendó alzándose de la sillón para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¡E-espera!- Grité tratando de detenerle, Christine giró su vista hacia mí y mostrándose molesta alzó su dedo indice colocándolo en frente de sus labios mientras me miraba.

Ella no estaba aquí de visita...

-¿Que sucede?- respondió Sonic al abrir la puerta.

-Eh... E-este yo... ¡Quería saber si es tan grave el golpe en mi cabeza!- Mentí. -Sí, eso... Me preocupo por mi salud.-

-Oh, cierto, casi lo olvido. Hasta ahora el golpe que te diste en la cabeza es el mas preocupante pero los médicos insisten en hacerte mas radiografías para estar seguros de que no te hayas fracturado ni un poco las costillas. Del resto estás bien, gracias a que un sofá en aquella casa suavizó la caída. Lo que me recuerda, aun no me has dicho que hacías metido allí.- Recordó girándose completamente esperando mi respuesta.

Tragué pesado ante su aclaración .

-Em... Verás, cuando estaba regresando a casa, estaba jugando con el balón de volley que me dieron y... Sin querer lo mandé a la ventana de la casa. Fui a buscarlo pero el suelo era inestable y calló.-

-Tenias razón, me suena bastante extraño que todo esto se deba a un simple incidente. Tú no eres de los que se arriesgan por banalidades, no me parece que esa sea la historia completa, Tails.- Recalcó mirándome con seriedad. Era obvio que no me creía, de hecho estaba apunto de hacer otra pregunta cuando una voz en los pasillos nos interrumpió.

-Oh vamos Hedgehog, el chico estubo inconsciente por dos días y medio, déjalo en paz ¿Quieres? Ya hasta pareces su madre.-

-Prefiero el termino "hermano mayor", pero tienes razón Warriors lo dejaré en paz por ahora.- Respondió Sonic estrechando su mano con la de Jack, quien para mi sorpresa acababa de entrar en la habitación con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Sí, sí como digas.- respondió él burlándose.

-Jo, pero que molesto, ¿No desaprovechas ninguna eh, Jack?- Preguntó Sonic de la misma manera después de soltar su mano.

-Nah, pero siendo sincero aprendí del mejor.- Rebatió.

-Mis mas modestas gracias.- Respondió divertido. - Pero bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con el doctor así que los dejo solos. Ah y, Warriors, si en medio de la conversación se queda mirando al vacío o no responde, no te preocupes. El pobre se dio muy duro en la cabeza. -Bromeó para así poder por fin irse de la habitación.

-Muy gracioso.- Gruñí fastidiado después de que Sonic se fue.

-Vaya mejor amigo.- Rio adentrándose mas a la habitación. -¿Como te sientes, Pow-...?

Vi como se había quedado mirando la esquina de la habitación, la misma esquina donde estaba sentada Christine y sorprendentemente ella lo miraba a él también: Él se mostraba algo sorprendido, ella en cambio, lo miraba con fastidio y casi con ironia para después soltar un bufido aburrido y dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana.

Él solo suspiró consternado y creo que pude escucharle susurrar:

-Ya veo lo que sucede.-

Y voltear a verme aun sonriente.

-Perdón, me quedé pensando. -Se disculpó. -¿Como te encuentras? ¿Nada roto?-

-Este... No, estoy bien.- Respondí mirándolos con desconfianza a ambos.

-Genial.-

-Sí... Eso creo.-

-Bueno te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí, ¿no?- Preguntó tomando asiento en el sillón donde estaba Sonic. Yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso, junto al hecho de que solo le respondía cortante debido a mi desconfianza, hacía que el ambiente estuviera tenso e incomodo, aunque a él parecía no afectarle del todo. Christine cada tanto posaba su mirada sobre él y luego sobre mí, eso me hacía dudar mas ¿Es posible que él también pueda verla? pero, si es así ¿Por qué está tan sereno? Quisiera preguntarle si sabe algo al respecto de todo esto, pero también existía la probabilidad de que todo sea una mala jugada de mi mente y él no supiese nada, podría tacharme de loco si le digo que hay alguien mas en la habitación que el no puede ver.

-Creo que sabes que hoy es lunes, ¿no?- Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En... Realidad no, pero gracias por el dato.-Contesté apenado.

-Je, de nada. Pues bien, no se si lo recuerdas pero hoy en la mañana teníamos el partido de las finales.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Como nos fue?- Pregunté interesado.

-¡Ganamos obviamente! Es una lastima que no pudiste venir, Tenías que averlo visto, fue genial.-

-Sí... Hubiese sido genial.- Comenté un poco desanimado desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué entraste a esa casa de todas formas?- Preguntó de repente.

Alcé mi mirada hacia él otra vez, girandola casi inmediatamente hacia Christine quien me devolvió el gesto alzando los hombros desinteresada.

-¿Como sabes lo de la casa?-Pregunté volviéndolo a mirar extrañado, Pude notar como por un momento se puso nervioso ante mi pregunta.

-Eh pues... Tus amigos no dejaban de hablar de eso en la escuela además de que hablé con Sonic en la sala de espera antes de que despertaras.- respondió. -Tu turno.-

-Digamos que rompí la ventana del ultimo piso con el balón que me diste y quise recuperarlo.- Confesé apenado.

-¿Solo por eso? ¡Amigo, era solo un balón! Hubiese preferido que regresaras con las manos vacías a que a que terminaras así.- Señaló con tono preocupado. -Fuiste muy impertinente.-

-Tsk...- Bufó Christine, Jack rodó los ojos.

-El punto es que no tenías por qué hacerlo, fue peligroso.-

-Y inútil ya que aun si casi me rompí las costillas no pude recuperarlo.- Contesté desanimado recostándome de nuevo en la camilla.

-Oye no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Es mas, para demostrártelo, vine a traerte esto.- Animó mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y apenas lo encontró agarró mi mano para poner el objeto sobre ella. Al abrirla pude ver una medalla dorada amarrada a un listón azul rey que brillaba aun mas gracias a la luz del sol. Conecté mi mirada con la de él esperando una Explicación.

\- Tú nos ayudaste en las semifinales y, después de que llegara a la escuela la noticia de tu accidente, todos los del equipo estábamos de acuerdo en que te la mereces.-

-Wow, gracias Jack... No se que decir.-

-Solo prométeme que participarás mas seguido a los partidos y entrenamientos y estamos a mano.- Respondió guiñándome un ojo con una sonrisa amable al momento que se alzaba del sillón.

-¿Te vas ya?- Pregunté.

-Sí, vine aquí justo después del partido, necesito descansar.- Respondió caminando hacia la puerta.

-Oh bueno, nos vemos entonces.-

-Sí, nos vemos.- Saludo abriendo la puerta para retirarse. -Ah y Tails... Has tenido mucha suerte ¿Sabes?... A mí me empujaron por la ventana dejándome tres semanas en coma.- Susurró saliendo de la habitación sin mirarme.

Sorprendido, me giré rapidamente para hablar con Christine de una vez por todas, pero ya no estaba: Un asiento vacío y una ventana abierta eran lo unico que ocupaba su lugar.

\- ...Y bueno supongo que eso era todo. Blaze quiere disculparse por adelantado por no haber podido venir a visitarte y por si no te gusta el libro que te compró, dice que un día te vio en la biblioteca observando este libro y le pareció buena idea comprartelo aun si no estaba segura de que te gustara. Ah y las galletas que vienen con el libro son departe de Cream y su madre Vainilla, quienes prometen venir a visitarte hoy en la tarde si se les hace posible.- Informó sonriente Amy pasándome una bolsa de regalo que contenía un libro de ciencia ficción y unna bolsa de galletas de chocolate en forma de corazón.

-¡Vaya se ven deliciosas! Gracias por traerlas Amy, dile a Blaze cuando la veas que me encantó el regalo y agradécele de mi parte a Cream y a su madre por las galletas.-

-De nada y dalo por hecho Tails, aunque a Cream le puedes agradecer tu mismo ya que viene esta tarde a ver como te encuentras.- Respondió con un tono meloso y guiñándome un ojo. Ya sabía a que se refería.

-No empieces con tu Shippeo intenso, Amy.- Respondí fastidiado.

-Awww pero debes aceptar que ustedes formarían una linda pareja.- Insistió.

-¡Amy, no! Ya basta con esta historia.- Respondí un poco sonrojado apuntándole.

-¡Adivinen quien regresó con buenas noticias!- Exclamó Sonic entrando a la habitación de repente.

-Hola, cariño.- Saludó alegre Amy sin moverse del sillón donde estaba sentada.

-¿Ames? no me dijiste que venías.- Cuestionó acercándose a ella.

-Quería que fuese una sorpresa.- Respondió con una sonrisa coqueta entrecerrando la mirada mirando a mi amigo directamente a los ojos. Oh no... Yo conosco esa mirada, no, no, no, no se atrevan.

-Y vaya sorpresa...- Respondió Sonic de la misma manera inclinándose hacia ella para unir sus labios con los de su novia en un beso profundo.

Que a mi parecer estaba durando demasiado.

-¡Ah, que asco! ¿¡Sigo aquí saben!?- Regañé asqueado mirando hacia otro lado. No es que no estuviese acuerdo con su relación, pero odiaba que se pusieran tan cursis en frente de mi.

-Menudo aguafiestas.- Contestó burlon Sonic separándose de Amy y volteando a verme.

-Sí Tails, tranquilízate, solo fue un beso de saludo.- Dijo Amy de la misma manera.

-Pues no, esta es MI habitación y ustedes vinieron aquí para ver si estaba mejor y si de verdad quieren que me sienta mejor déjense de cariñitos melosos en frente mio si no quieren que vomite.- Contesté seriamente, ellos intercambiaron miradas para luego empezar a reírse.

-Ay no exageres Tails. No es para tanto.- Respondió Amy entre risas.

-Pues para mi sí lo es. Así que tú.- Apunte hacia Sonic. -De este lado por favor.- Apunte hacia el frente de la camilla al lado de la ventana. -Y tú.- Apunté hacia Amy quien estaba sentada en el sillón del lado derecho de la camilla, donde ayer se sentó Sonic. -No te muevas de ahí.-

-Esta bien su majestad ya voy.- Respondió sarcastico Sonic quien empezaba a caminar no sin antes susurrarle a su novia: -Que infantil.- sacándole una risilla a esta.

-Menudo azucarado, me provocáis diabetes.- objeté mirandolo.

-Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.- Alegó entre risas apoyándose en el barandal de la camilla. -En fin, yo vine aquí para darte una buena noticia.-

-Pues habla, es para eso que te sirven los labios. No para dar ciertos espectáculos.- Contesté cruzándome de brazos.

-No te pongas pensado ¿Quieres?- Replicó. -Como sea, la buena noticia es que escuché la conversación de tus padres con el doctor y descubrí que mañana mismo te dan de alta ¿Como la ves?-

-¿En serio?- Pregunté.

-¡Wow, Tails! ¡Eso si que es una buena noticia!- Felicitó Amy.

-Sip, y ya que estamos aquí, una vez que salgas tienes completamente prohibido acercarte a esa casa de nuevo ¿Entendiste?- Ordenó Sonic cambiando drasticamente su tono de voz a uno completamente serio. Haciéndome bajar la cabeza con mi mirada apenada en el suelo, cosa que Amy notó.

-Sonic, ya basta con ese tema, no puedes estar recordándoselo toda la vida. Estoy segurNa de que ya aprendió la lección.- Regañó Ella.

-Oh pero claro que ya lo hizo, solo le estoy dando un incentivo extra.- Respondió volteando a verme de nuevo. -No te creo nada de la escusa que me diste ayer, se perfectamente que esa no es la historia completa, así que no trates de persuadirme con escusas barat-...-

-Tienes razón.- Interrumpí con la mirada gacha provocando que ambos me miraran atentamente.

-¿Que?- Dijeron al unisono

-No es la historia completa... Me conoces demasiado bien... No puedo mentirte.-

-Tails...-

-Cuando entre a la casa... Hubieron cosas... Personas que me aunque me advertían que no continuara su misma existencia me llenaba de curiosidad y me incitaba a continuar. No fue por el balón que subí al tercer piso, quería saber que ocultaban y lo hice... Fue por eso que intentaron matarme...-

-¡¿Matarte?!- Preguntó Sonic incredulo. -Tails como esto sea una broma de mal gusto te juro que te voy a...-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Esa chica, la que te dijo lo del derrumbe! ¡Su nombre es Christine, ella y sus dos hermanas provocaron el derrumbe por que descubrí que ocultaban tres cadáveres en el tercer piso!- Confesé desesperado mirando a mi amigo a los ojos. Él por su parte miró al suelo desconcertado poniendo una mano en frente de su boca para luego mirar a Amy quien se encontraba de la misma manera. Una vez la pajera hubo conectado sus miradas preocupadas él volteó a verme aun consternado.

-Tails, yo...-

-Oh por favor, no empeores las cosas diciéndole que le crees.- Interrumpió una voz femenina seria y furibunda... Aquella voz que hubiese preferido no escuchar jamás.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres t-...?!- Preguntó Sonic dándose cuanta de la nueva presencia en la habitación pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-A Usted ya le han hablado de mí, ¿no es así?- Preguntó mirándome enojada, ante ese gesto solo pude ponerme de pie chocando contra la pared detrás de mí. -No voy a mentirle diciendo que es un gusto volver a verle.-

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡Eres la chica de aquella casa!- Exclamó Amy poniéndose también ella de pie.

-Muy inteligente aclaración señorita, mi nombre es Christine Balance y déjeme también decirle que es una pena.- Respondió Christine sin inmutarse. -¿No es así, Roseline?-

-Sí... Una gran pena señorita Rose.- Secundó Roseline apenada apareciendo de repente detrás de Amy y tomandola de los brazos para que no se moviera.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Que haces? Suéltame!- Gritó Amy forcejeando al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-Demasiadas preguntas, señorita Rose.- Rebatió Christine sin dejar de mirarme.

-¡¡Amy!!- Gritó Sonic para después ir a ayudarla, pero fue jalado hacia atrás bruscamente e inmovilizado contra la pared por Ashlin.

-Quieto ahí erizo.- Ordenó ella apareciendo detrás de él y sujetándolo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Sonic!-

Y Así ante mi mirada horrorizada y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo toda la habitación se tiñó de negro, todos los objetos en esta desaparecían y enormes llamaradas de fuego se encendieron en los alrededores, dejándonos a los seis en el centro del circulo.

-Mhh... ¿Sabe algo joven Sonic? Usualmente siempre hago que Roseline haga su trabajo primero, pues ella es la que mas rapido se arrepiente, pero veo que usted es alguien impaciente ¿No es así? No sería muy cortes de mi parte hacerlo esperar...- Hablo Christine girando su vista hacia Sonic y luego hacia Ashlin asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. Ashlin devolvió el gesto rapidamente.

-Hecho.- Susurró ella para soltar a Sonic y rapidamente encender su mano izquierda cubriéndola con un inusual fuego de color verde y en menos de un segundo atravesar con esta al pecho de Sonic.

-¡¡¡SONIC, NOO!!!- gritamos Amy y yo al borde de las lagrimas pero no sirvió de nada... el cuerpo de Sonic fue consumido rapidamente por las llamas sin darle tiempo siquiera de gritar y yo simplemente no podía creer que estaba viendo el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo ser convertido cenizas , cenizas que después Ashlin sacudió de su mano sin darle la menor importancia.

-¡¡¡SONIC!!! ¡¡¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?!!! ¡¡¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME!!!- gritó Amy llena de lagrimas revolviéndose con mas fuerza de entre las manos de Roseline pero no servía de nada.

-¡T-tranquilícese por favor señorita! ¡L-le aseguro que solo le dolió por un segundo! ¡Lo prometo!- Trató de consolarla Roseline sin tener éxito.

-Roseline, eso es algo que tiene que descubrir por ella misma.- Regañó Christine. -Ahora no pierdas el tiempo, conosco ese dolor, solo hay una cosa que puede calmarla.-

Roseline suspiró pesadamente.

-Por favor cierre los ojos...- Pidió Roseline a Amy quien calló de rodillas sin dejar de sollozar, sin remedio cerró los ojos mientras lloraba y Roseline posó delicadamente sus manos ya cubiertas por un fuego de brillo azul sobre la cabeza de ella, dejando que rapidamente el fuego se expandiera por el cuerpo de mi amiga, borrandola de la existencia. Una vez terminado el trabajo Roseline no hiso mas que arrodillarse en el suelo justo atrás de las cenizas con la mirada gacha.

-Hecho...-

-Amy...-Susurré cayendo también de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza gacha y ríos de lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos. Era terrible, todo era mi culpa y no podía hacer nada mas que observar.

-¡NO BAJES LA MIRADA!- Ordenó Christine cegada por la rabia. -¡Vas a mirarme a mí y a lo que provocaste hasta el ultimo momento! ¡¿Queda claro?!-

No tube mas opción que obedecer.

\- ¿Que... Que has hecho?- Alcancé a preguntar.

-Oh te diré lo que hice. Te dejé vivir aquella vez, ¡Eso fue lo que hice!- Respondió. -¡Y mira que hermoso resultado! ¡¡Ahora no solo tu vida esta condenada si no que también la de tus amigos que no tenían ni la mas minima idea de lo que provocaste!!-

\- Y déjame decirte algo Power, No teníamos por que llegar a esto. ¿Qué planeabas conseguir diciéndoles, ah? ¿Qué llamaran a la policía? ¿Qué destruyeran la casa, eso querías? Pues déjame decírtelo con voz clara mi querido amigo: No iba a funcionar.- Reveló. -Quien quiera que entrara a esa casa con ese tipo de intenciones no tardaría en ser eliminado así que, Policías, militares, ¡Hasta la entera ciudad si es posible, Todos sucumbirían ante nuestras llamas!- Dio un suspiro para calmarse. -¿Pero por que hacer pagar a tantos el error de solo uno? Es por eso que hice esto, solo tendría que sellar tres bocas no provocar una masacre. Y No quiero llegar a tanto, a diferencia de lo que piensas me duele repetir mi pecado una y otra vez contra tantas personas que ni siquiera tienen idea, ¿No es así chicas?-

-Sí, no queremos llegar a tanto.- Respondieron ambas al unisono con uno lugubre en su voz.

-Y me duele que esto termine así, por que en el fondo te entiendo. Todo ese miedo te hace cometer estupideces... Pero hay consecuencias, Tails, y esta vez...- Completó sacando de la nada un asta de hierro cubierta de fuego morado y apuntando su punta llameante hacia mí. -...No pienso romper el piso del edificio para ver si sobrevives...-

Un lanzamiento preciso fue efectuado, el sonido del viendo siendo cortado por hierro ardiente fue la ultima cosa que llegaron a escuchar mis oídos antes de que el hasta se clavara contra su objetivo...

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Grité y a ese grito se siguió el sonido repetitivo de mi respiración agitada.

Era de noche...

Estaba en la camilla del hospital...

Vivo...

-Fue una pesadilla... Solo una pesadilla...- Susurre tratando de calmarme y tapándome el rostro con las manos pude notar que al menos las lagrimas si fueron verdaderas.

-Y espero que decidas mantenerla siendo así...- Dijo una voz.

-¡¡Ah!!- Grite sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba. Comencé a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente, tapándome el rostro para no verla.

-Tranquilo, fue una pesadilla como dijiste. Te quedaste dormido después de que me fui, tus amigos están bien, no quiero hacerte daño. No tengo por que hacerlo.- Hablo impasible tratando de tranquilizarme, sin conseguirlo.

-¡Y-ya déjame en paz p-por favor! ¡E-entendí el mensaje! ¡N-no voy a decirle a nadie, Christine! ¡Lo prometo!- Imploré al borde de la locura sin dejar de sollozar.

-Lo sé, tranquilo, era solo un incentivo, algo para asegurarme al 100% de que no dirías nada.- Aseguró con un tono de voz un poco sacado de onda, casi empezando a mostrar una emoción diferente a la rabia o la ironia.

-¡Nadie va a saber! ¡Nadie va a saber! ¡Nadie va a saber!- Repetía sin remedio, estaba tan asustado que se me dificultaba respirar, mi lagrimas nublaban mi vista y mis manos habían comenzado a temblar.

Sentí un delicado tacto sobre una de mis orejas y posteriormente otro debajo de mi barbilla, ambos eran tan fríos como la muerte, me hacían temblar, pero no me asuste demasiado ya que el primer tacto empezó a moverse con suavidad de arriva hacia abajo formando una caricia en mi oreja y el otro empezó hacer presión hacia arriva con suavidad, invitándome a alzar la mirada.

-shhhh... Ya, ya, tranquilo. No pasa ni pasará nada te lo prometo, no estoy molesta contigo. Si haces lo que te dije tú y tus amigos van a estar bien, te doy mi palabra.- Afirmó con una sonrisa serena y una voz dulce, bajé mis orejas sorprendido, nunca la había visto así. -Oh caos mirate, a veces olvido que eres solo un niño, que tonta.- Rio acomodando sus manos debajo de mis ojos secando mis lagrimas para posteriormente retroceder, alejándose paso a paso de la camilla sin cambiar esa sonrisa.

-Duerme bien Tails, te aseguro que esta vez si podrás hacerlo.- Aseguró antes de desaparecer como sombra de la noche sin dejarme siquiera reaccionar.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

-¡Escuché gritos! ¡Pero creí que eran mi imaginación! ¡¿Que sucede?!- Preguntó alterada una enfermera joven de raza conejo que había entrado a la habitación de repente golpeando la puerta al hacerlo.

\- ...C-creo que tube una p-pesadilla...- Alcancé a responder aun ido.

-¡Awww pobre ternurita!- Exclamó la enfermera enternecida, pero ni fuerzas o mente para reclamarle por llamarme así. La verdad es que me pasaba muy seguido sobretodo cuando bajo las ojeras. -Tranquilo suele pasar después de esta clase de accidentes. Pero ¿estas bien? te noto un poco pálido.- Preguntó pero no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, tubo que esperar unos segundos para después difícilmente oírme decir:

-...N-no...- Y ver como caia desmallado sobre mi almohada.

 **Continuará...**

 ** _...READING..._**

 ** _...READING..._**

 ** _...READING..._**


	5. final alternativo parte 3

**...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **"-Tsk... Ay tails ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes?...-"**

 **Pov-Narrador.**

 **(Momentos después.)**

La lluvia caía con toda su fuerza acompañada por el viento que se arremetía contra cualquier ser vivo que se encontrase sin refugio en esa madrugada, ese era un detalle que ella no había notado hasta que salió de aquel hospital, pero tal cosa no la detuvo de cumplir su deseo de caminar como cualquier mortal hasta su morada, después de todo, ningún fenómeno atmosférico podría afectarla a menos de que ella así lo decidiera. Y es que necesitaba tiempo: tiempo para reflexionar, para olvidar, para regañar a sí misma por dejar que la situación se le escapara de las manos de esa manera tan bochornosa para un alma en pena tan fría e insensible como ella lo era, pero sobretodo, necesitaba tiempo para dejar a un lado la vergüenza que no podía evitar sentir desde que desapareció de ese condenado hospital.

No podía creerlo, después de todos estos años manteniendo un perfil impasible ante todo y todos habían permitido que sentimientos como la lástima y la ternura le hicieran perder su tan firme postura.

-No tengo remedio...- murmuró con decepción.

Pero tenía que calmarse y volver a ser quien era antes de llegar a su destino, si sus hermanas llegaran a notar tan siquiera una gota de inseguridad en ella sabría que algo no había salido para nada bien.

Y ella no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Significaría que ella estaba rindiéndose ante su condena, significaría que ella se estaba dejando vencer por su condición; Las emociones la hacían débil y si ella se volvía débil acabaría rindiéndose, y si se rendía ¿Que sería de sus hermanas y de su misión entonces?

Su impasible actitud les daba una sensación de seguridad a todas, les hacía saber que estarían dispuestas a seguir adelante a pesar de los retos y del infinito curso del tiempo.

Así que ella tenía que dejar a su antiguo yo atrás: Una chica vivaz y muy expresiva la cual no dudaría ni un segundo en consolar a cualquier pobre individuo cerca.

Aquella joven que murió hace siglos pareció renacer en ella al ver aquella escena tan piadosa... Y eso fue lo que mandó su sencillo y usual plan al demonio.

-"Maldición, Power. Tú y tu condenada carita de pobre inocente casi arruinaron todo"- Pensó para sí misma empezando a sentir rencor, el rencor era la solución perfecta para su imperfección, con este podía sentir que nada la iba a parar, con este se le hacía posible volver a la normalidad en toda su gloria, y justo a tiempo, pues su "hogar" se encontraba allí justo enfrente de ella, pero ya no había de qué preocuparse.

Después de todo no era la primera vez que ella "tropezaba" de esa forma.

 _Esa vez fue hace un par de años atrás..._

Y en su opinión había sido peor aquella vez pues...

 _Los sentimientos prohibidos en cuestión no fueron exactamente lástima y ternura, más bien eran sentimientos aún más preocupantes..._

Así que ahora que estaba más calmada ella consideraba que si había sido capaz de sobrellevar "aquello", esto no debería darle tantos problemas.

-Al fin has llegado, Christine, estábamos ansiosas por que regresaras.- Saludó cordialmente Roseline apareciendo detrás de la puerta abierta por la cual Christine se disponía a pasar.

Ella no devolvió el saludo, sino que más bien solo la miró y asintió con la cabeza sutilmente sin quitar su típica expresión nula del rostro y luego siguió con su camino.

Roseline la miró con asombro y un poco de tristeza, ella conocía muy bien la personalidad impasible de su hermana, pero normalmente al estar solas Christine siempre le respondía amablemente su saludo y a veces incluso con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; Pero no era su culpa, al fin de cuentas, Roseline no tenía idea de que ese día a su adorada hermana le traía malos recuerdos el solo hecho de ver su jovial y tierno rostro.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó otra voz familiar haciendo que Christine se detuviera, era Ashlin con su usual actitud irascible haciéndose presente en la habitación.

-Decidí regresar a pie esta vez.- Respondió la de ojos morados sin siquiera girarse a verla.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Con esta tormenta?-

Exclamaron ambas hermanas preocupadas ante su respuesta, ella dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

-No veo por qué tanto alboroto.- Alegó sin moverse. -Nada aquí puede afectarnos a menos de que nosotras lo deseemos y ambas saben de mi gusto por las caminatas bajo la lluvia, dejen de preocuparse por nada.-

-Pero tú siempre prefieres regresar lo más pronto posible.- Rebatió Roseline.

-Esta vez no fue así.-

-Tu gusto por las caminatas bajo la lluvia dejo de existir desde que dejaste de tener un cuerpo de carne y hueso.- Objetó Ashlin.

-Me parece un buen día para retomar viejos hábitos, ¿No lo crees?-

-Tal vez pero ¿por qué justo ahora?- Insistió Ashlin otra vez ganándose una mirada intensa con ojos luminosos de parte de Christine, haciéndole apartar la mirada.

-Estás haciendo muchas preguntas últimamente, Ashlin, ¿puedo saber la razón?- Habló ella con autoridad, no por nada ella era considerada la mayor de todas.

-Tengo curiosidad.- Se atrevió a responder sin poder mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.

-Pues esa no es una cualidad que se promueva en esta casa, ¿o sí?-

-No, pero...-

-Basta de charla.- Interrumpió. -Las quiero a ambas en su puesto ahora, veo que alguna de nosotras necesita estar a solas por un largo rato.- Ordenó seria dándole la espalda a ambas de nuevo, ellas asintieron de mala gana y desaparecieron de la habitación casi al instante dándole a Christine la oportunidad de suspirar pesadamente, como si todo este tiempo hubiese retenido el aire en sus pulmones.

Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta principal, recostándose en su marco con la mirada perdida en el cielo, el cual comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado gracias a los primeros rayos del sol al amanecer.

-Y tal parece que soy yo la que lo necesita...- susurró rendida antes de desaparecer ante la venida de la mañana.

 **Pov Tails.**

 **(Dos meses después...)**

-...Sí, aja... Entiendo pero, ¿Estás segura de que no puedes faltar esta vez?... Sí, sé que es importante para ti... Bueno entonces supongo que nos vemos a la salida... También yo, hasta luego.- Bufó frustrado al momento que cerraba la llamada y se daba unos pequeños golpes con el teléfono en la frente.

Permitan que les explique, ya que desde el día de mi incidente ésta escena se ha vuelto una ruin costumbre: Cada vez que por alguna razón Sonic no puede acompañarme a casa después de la escuela él trata de conseguir que alguien (y por alguien me refiero a cualquier persona más adulta que yo en la escuela) me acompañe hasta mi casa con tal de que yo no vaya solo y me encuentre sin compañía al pasar delante de cierto edificio.

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de mis labios.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunté ya resignado ante su inminente respuesta negativa. Él simplemente gruñó molesto ante mi pregunta.

-Escucha Power, estoy castigado.- Respondió empezando a caminar dando vueltas a mi alrededor para calmarse.

-Aja.-

-Rompí una ventana en la clase de educación física y esta vez el director no me lo perdonará solo porque soy bueno en deportes.-

-Sí.-

-Y no me puedo ir de aquí hasta que no cumpla con las dos horas de castigo que me impusieron.-

-Es razonable.-

-Por lo cual tendrás que quedarte aquí a esperarme.-

-Exac-.. .¿Qué? Espera, ¡no! Sonic tengo hambre y un montón de tareas por hacer.- Objeté prestándole real atención a sus palabras, él paró de caminar en círculos para ponerse en frente de mí.

\- Pues tendrás que resignarte, al fin y al cabo solo son dos horas.-

\- ¿Y Amy? Ella siempre está disponible cuando...-

-¿Y con quien crees que estaba hablando antes?- Interrumpió. - Tiene una clase de cocina importante esta tarde, no va a venir.-

\- ¿knuckles?-

-Club de rugby.-

-¿Blaze?-

-De literatura.-

-¿Sally?-

-Debate.-

-¿Silver?-

-¡Ese ni siquiera vino!- exclamó empezando a perder la paciencia.

-... ¿Shadow?-

-¡Ese vive al otro lado de la ciudad, le caigo mal y el camino que toma para irse el todo el contrario al tuyo!-

-¿Y sí...?-

-¡Tails, no! Ya basta. No hay nadie que te acompañe y no voy a dejar que te vayas solo.-

-Sonic, tengo doce años y padres que pasan más tiempo en viajes de negocios que en casa; caminar a casa es algo que hago desde que tengo memoria, nada va a pasarme.- repliqué seguro Sonic clavó en mí una mirada seria y fría al instante.

-Con ese argumento solo podrás convencerme cuando ya no te quede ninguna cicatriz de lo sucedido.- señaló con dureza las bandas que cubrían la parte superior de mi cabeza, y por ende las heridas en esta.

-... Eso fue hace dos meses ya.- me atreví a responder. Sonic bufó irónico

-Sí, y mira, aún no te recuperas del todo.-

-Y aquí vamos otra vez ¿Quieres dejar de tratarme como a un niño pequeño?-

-¡Cuando empieces a actuar como una persona sensata puede que me lo piense!-

-¡Soy una persona sensata!-

-¡¡Pues no parece!!-

-¡Wow, wow, wow! ¿Qué pasa aquí? Vamos a calmarnos un poco ¿quieren?- Interrumpió una voz masculina.

Alguien había venido a enfriar un poco la situación, su voz fue reconocida al instante por ambos.

-¿Warriors, qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la reunión de capitanes de hoy?- preguntó Sonic.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, oh gran Sonic the hedgehog, capitán del equipo de fútbol y representante del equipo escolar de 100 metros libres.- Bromeó Jack como respuesta.

-Estoy castigado y esta vez no hay quien me salve ¿Cuál es tu escusa?- cuestionó de vuelta.

-La reunión ha sido cancelada debido a que el entrenador tuvo que irse por una urgencia, vaya suerte que tienes.- explicó. -Y bueno ya que hemos resuelto las dudas ¿Puedo saber qué pasa?-

-Lo que pasa es que, como no puedo acompañar a tails a su casa hoy, él necesita…-

-No, no necesito…- interrumpo pero de un codazo Sonic me manda a cerrar la boca.

-... Que alguien lo acompañe a casa.- completó fulminándome con la mirada. - Oye ¿Tú ya no tienes ningún compromiso ahora, verdad? ¿No podrías acompañarlo?- preguntó volteándolo a ver.

-¡Sonic!- reproché. -¡te estás pasando de la raya!-

-Oh, la verdad es que no hay ningún problema, lo haría encantado.- Respondió amable Jack.

-¿De verdad?- respondimos al unísono Sonic y yo antes de empezar otra discusión.

-¡Claro! Casualmente hoy tengo que ir a visitar a un familiar y para llegar hasta donde vive tengo que tomar un bus cuya parada esta justo un poco después de tu casa, Tails, así que no hay problema.-

-¡Eso es genial! Gracias Jack, te debo una.- agradeció Sonic estrechando su mano con la de Jack amigablemente.

-Jeje, no hay de que.- respondió. -Por cierto ¿a qué hora dijiste que tenías tu castigo?-

-Pues a las dos, hora de la salida ¿por qué?-

Como respuesta, Jack solo se limitó a mostrar la pantalla de su teléfono y este marcaba como hora las dos y quince en números grandes, Sonic miró la pantalla con asombro y su semblante cambió a uno más irritado.

-Demonios.- Le escuché murmurar antes de que él saliera corriendo de vuelta a la escuela sin despedirse.

Una vez solos mi mirada se posó sobre Jack, quien al darse cuenta, sólo se limitó a mostrarme una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

 **-0-**

Continuábamos caminando hacia mi casa, en todo el trayecto nadie se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra y era incomodo, nunca he sido un buen conversador pero no creí que eso se convertiría en un problema dado el hecho de que Jack generalmente es una persona sociable y conversadora; o al menos eso es lo que pensé sabiendo que por lo general, siendo el capitán del equipo de volley, siempre está rodeado de los demás jugadores tanto del equipo masculino como del femenino. El punto es que siendo el estereotipo de chico popular y atlético es difícil pensar de él como uno que está acostumbrado a los silencios incómodos como este, aunque… A juzgar por esa expresión pensativa en su rostro, este silencio no parecía incomodarlo.

El tintineo de una luz en mi ojo me hiso desviar mi atención de él para alzar mi mirada y darme cuenta de donde me encontraba en ese momento: Justo al otro lado de la calle, tan tétrica y lúgubre como la recordaba, su fachada se encontraba casi intacta como si el derrumbe del cual fui víctima no hubiese sucedido y sentí miedo otra vez; ya que al mover un poco mi vista pude notar una sombra apoyada entre las rejas, la cual en menos de un segundo desapareció en la nada al moverse.

Aparté mi vista rápidamente y miré hacía el frente con determinación, tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiese así que caminé con afán decidido a no detenerme hasta llegar a casa.

-No importa cuánto intentes fingir que nada pasó, Tails, ellas seguirán estando allí…-

¿Ah?

Paré en seco y me quedé así por unos segundos hasta que me decidí a mirarlo. Su mirada se encontraba clavada en la casa.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste.- respondió serio. -Es inútil hacer como si nada, te lo digo por experiencia, no saldrán de tu cabeza hasta que no hagas algo.-

-¿A-a que te refieres?- pregunté, quería estar seguro de que hablábamos de la misma cosa.

-¿A qué crees que me refiero?- preguntó de vuelta con el mismo tono, como respuesta miré de reojo a la casa por unos segundos y luego lo miré a él, al hacer esto él asintió con la cabeza.

-Exactamente.- murmuró. Me hacía sentir confundido toda esta nueva situación, las preguntas que me hice a lo largo de estos meces junto con otras recién llegadas inundaron mi cabeza.

¿Por qué...?

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes de esto?- Fue lo primero que pude formular.

-Tienes que ser más específico, ¿Te refieres a cómo se de la casa, de las chicas o de lo que te pasó a ti?- Divagó el de ojos anaranjados voz con seca.

-De todo, ¿cómo es que sabes de todo en general?-

-Yo solo sé lo que he visto, por ejemplo de lo que te pasó a ti mientras estuviste allí adentro solo sé lo que me dijiste y un par de cosas más que he podido deducir. Eso es algo que solo tú sabes y te aconsejo muy insistentemente que, por tu propio bien, lo dejes así.- explicó. -De la casa no es tan difícil saber, corren bastantes rumores sobre ello por esta zona y yo los conozco muy bien. También sé más allá de los rumores pues yo fui informado sobre la verdad por una… Fuente bastante confiable si así queremos llamarlo…-

-... ¿Y de las chicas? Roseline, Ashlin y… Christine.- un pequeño escalofrío se cruzó por mi espalda al pronunciar eso último. A Jack se le escapó una risita al notar eso.

-Tuve el "honor" de conocerlas de la misma forma en la que tú lo hiciste un par de años atrás. Ella sigue siendo bastante inquietante, ¿no es así?- preguntó arqueando una ceja, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, me pareció extraño pero preferí dejarlo pasar.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté, su semblante se tornó nervioso de repente.

-Ay no, no, no, no. Mala idea. Cuando ellas dicen "No se lo digas a nadie" se refieren a nadie en lo absoluto. Vale para todos; tanto para ti, como para mí. Por el resto de nuestras vidas. Ya me he arriesgado mucho diciéndote que estamos en la misma situación no voy a empeorar todo entrando en detalles, además tú ya sabes como terminó mi historia.- Aseguró mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto, yo no sé nada sobre lo que te pasó a ti, apenas acabo de enterarme de que tienes algo que ver en todo esto.-

-¿No lo recuerdas? En el hospital, antes de irme y de que Christine desapareciera también, mencioné que había quedado en coma por tres semanas gracias a que me habían empujado desde la ventana del tercer piso, misma que, ahora veo, está intacta.- notó mirando la casa de nuevo.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿me estás diciendo que cuando estábamos en el hospital si pudiste verla?-

-A este punto ya me parece muy obvio, Tails.-

-¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?!- reproché. -¡Creí que me había vuelto loco!-

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Que entrara y la saludara cordialmente con un beso en cada mejilla y luego me sentara a explicarte como nos conocimos mientras bebíamos té? ¡Yo también estaba sorprendido! P-por un segundo creí que estaba delirando o que ella estaba allí p-por mí... ¡no lo sabía!- exclamó perdiendo un poco de postura, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza para tratar de calmarse y suspirar. Sus manos aún temblaban. -Tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a hacer, ella no paraba de mirarme amenazante, rencorosa, no podía arriesgarme… No eres el único al que le siguen afectando sus amenazas…-

Miré en su expresión turbada el mismo temor que yo sentí cuando estaba en el hospital, me sentí mal por él.

-Lo siento, yo… No tenía idea de lo que tú… ya sabes.- traté de disculparme. El negó con la cabeza, calmándose.

-No hay problema…- aseguró en un suspiro para luego mirarme fijamente. -...Creo que deberías ir a hablar con ellas.- Soltó de repente.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunté incrédulo.

-¿quieres que te lo repita?- preguntó irónico. -Sé perfectamente que tienes preguntas, preguntas sobre lo que sucedió, así como yo también las tuve.-

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No voy a arriesgar mi vida de nuevo por una simple curiosidad que fue la que me puso aquí en primer lugar!- aseguré, el arqueó una ceja mirándome y luego miro a la casa.

-Puede… Puede que ambos lo estemos. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la reja si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo.- respondió de lo más de tranquilo iniciando a caminar hacia la casa.

Obviamente le tomé del brazo para detenerlo y que no cometiera un acto de suicidio.

-Jack, uno no entra a la casa de un asesino dos veces.-

-Ellas no van a matarte.- replicó soltándose. -Si te quisieran muerto hubiesen acabado contigo atravesando tu cuerpo con esas astas llameantes dejándote más que muerto ¿Pero que hizo ella?-

-Provocó el derrumbé….-

-Exacto, pero no acaba allí. Si de verdad te querían muerto bastaba dejarte moribundo allí entre los escombros ¿Pero que hizo ella?- volvió a preguntar.

-Buscó ayuda…-

-Así es, pero si aún tienes miedo de ir déjame decirte que no vamos a entrar, eso sí que es algo que solo podemos hacer una vez. Solo tienes que quedarte en frente de las rejas y esperar a que ellas aparezcan, nada más.- informó empezando a cruzar la calle de nuevo, esta vez me limité a seguirle inseguro.

-¿Y si ellas no quieren verme y se enojan porque regresé?-

-Si a mí no me hicieron nada no veo porque a ti sí. Mientras estés por fuera de las rejas todo estará bien.- Aseguró firme.

-¿Enserio volviste allí después de lo que te hicieron?-

-No te insistiría tanto si no fuese así…- murmuró dejando de caminar pues ya que habíamos llegado.

Me detuve a mirar la casa detenidamente. Sabía que Jack tenía razón; yo tenía preguntas, eran muchas y todas me dejaban con un sentimiento de impotencia que estaba obligado a ignorar debido al miedo de lo que implicaría encontrar su respuesta…. Eso y el hecho de que tenía estrictamente prohibido regresar a donde me encontraba ahora.

-Sonic me matará cuando se entere de esto…-

-Oh por favor, me mataría a mí y yo no sobreviví a esta casa endemoniada para morir a manos de un compañero de curso. - bromeó tratando de calmarme. -No tiene por qué saberlo.-

-Supongo que no…- respondí de la misma forma para después acercarme más a la reja y apoyar mis manos sobre esta.

No estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Sí, quería una respuesta a mis preguntas pero ¿No había sido mi deseo de satisfacer mis curiosidades lo que había puesto mi vida en peligro en primer lugar?

"La curiosidad mató al gato" Recordé las palabras dichas por aquella gata de ojos morados cuya mirada iracunda destellaba fuego ardiente.

"Pero yo no soy un gato" pensé decido pero antes de proseguir una pregunta llegó a mis oídos.

-¿Vas a hacer algo o tengo que envejecer esperándote?- reprochó Jack cansado de mi indecisión.

-¡No es tan fácil ¿sabes?!-

-Sí, lo se… Literalmente.-

Luego de esa conversación reuní el valor suficiente para efectuar mi cometido; con fuerza, miedo y timidez sacudí la reja a ojos cerrados, esperando que las hermanas salieran a mi encuentro. Rogando internamente que lo hicieran en son de paz…

Nada. Comencé a contar internamente, aun sin abrir los ojos; mostrando impaciencia. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10... Diez segundos y nada pasaba. Era el colmo. ¿Por qué no sucedía nada?

Abrí mis ojos impaciente; uno a la vez por precaución, hasta darme cuenta de que aún nada había ocurrido. Con curiosidad y algo de impaciencia asomé mi rostro de entre las rejas para poder ver mejor: ¿Izquierda? Nada. ¿Derecha…?

-¡Pero miren quien se atrevió a regresar!-

-¡¡Ahhhh!!- grité antes de soltarme de la reja y en un intento de retroceder caí al suelo. Una risa sonora y una mirada luminosa se hicieron ver delante de mí. Apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Ashlin?- dije desde el suelo, fue lo primero que pude pronunciar. Ella sonrió malvada ante ese gesto.

-¡Ashlin, que malvada eres! ¡Esa no es manera de recibir a alguien! ¿No ves que pudo haberse herido? ¡Aún no se recupera del todo del derrumbe!- regañó Roseline apareciendo también de la nada al lado de su hermana. Preocupada volteó a verme. -¿Está bien joven Tails? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Nada roto?-

-E-estoy bien, Roseline, no ha sido nada.- respondí sorprendido al verla aparecer de repente.

-¿Ves? Solo ha sido un pequeño tropiezo, no exageres.- se justificó Ashlin con su hermana.

-Pero no te quedes ahí en el suelo Tails, déjame ayudarte.- se ofreció Jack haciéndose adelante para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Las chicas se sorprendieron al verlo.

-¿Warriors?- dijo Ashlin incrédula. Roseline sonrió asombrada antes de desaparecer y reaparecer justo a unos milímetros delante de Jack.

-¡Jackson! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad eres tú?- exclamó Roseline emocionada. ¿Por qué está tan feliz de verle?

-¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de mí, Rosie? ¡Claro que soy yo!- Respondió Jack de la misma manera. - Pero por favor, ya deja de llamarme Jackson ¿sí? Solo mis padres lo hacen y se siente incómodo.-

-Oh sí, perdón, lo había olvidado.- se disculpó apenada la de ojos azules. -¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Ya hasta superas a Christine así!-

-Bueno, lo años no pasan en vano, Rosie.- respondió algo apenado con una mano en la cabeza.

-¡Warriors, que sorpresa! Pensé que estarías tratando de salvar tu poca cordura con un psicólogo en vez de venir aquí por tercera vez.- saludó Ashlin copiando el gesto de Roseline y apareciendo al lado de Jack. -Oh lo había olvidado, tú no tienes cordura.-

-Tan amable como siempre, Ashlin.- respondió Jack medio fastidiado.

-A ver, a ver, un segundo.- reclamé poniéndome de pie. -¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué…?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- interrumpió una voz con fuerza.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, incluyéndome. No quería girarme, no necesitaba hacerlo, con solo ver la expresión de sorpresa de los demás me bastaba para saber quién se encontraba detrás de la reja. Justo detrás de mí.

Nadie se atrevió a responder a la pregunta.

-¿Y bien, Ashlin? ¿Roseline?- insistió con autoridad. -Me voy unos minutos de mi puesto y esto es lo que me encuentro. ¿Qué les he dicho millones de veces sobre sobrepasar el límite de las rejas?-

-Solo cuando sea extremadamente necesario.- respondieron ambas al unísono desapareciendo y apareciendo de nuevo dentro del límite. La sumisión se notaba en sus rostros.

"¿Extremadamente necesario? ¿Entonces por qué ella…?"

-¿Y dónde deberían estar ustedes en este momento?-

-En nuestros puestos….-

-Exactamente. Vayan.- ordenó.

-Pero…- objetó una de ellas.

-Dije vayan.- interrumpió firme.

-Sí, Christine.-

Escuché el crujir de la hierba seca que, supuse, sonó así debido a que ellas ya habían desaparecido, dejándonos solos a los tres. Solo en ese momento tuve el valor para girarme, tenía que afrontarla, no por nada había llegado hasta allí.

Y la vi, estaba girada dándonos la espalda y con los brazos cruzados, no le veía el rostro pero supuse que estaba molesta. No me equivoqué.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó, trataba de controlarse pero el enojo se notaba claro en su tono de voz.

-Christine, escucha, nosotros…- trató de explicar Jack pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Cómo es que sigues viniendo aquí?- exclamó llena de furor girándose, no me hablaba a mí, sus ojos morados se encontraban clavados con discordia en Jack. -La primera vez fue un error. La segunda una locura, pero aun así te recibí. ¿Y ahora? Te presentas aquí una tercera vez como si se tratase de un juego, sabiendo perfectamente que ya no te debo misericordia ¿De verdad aún no te queda claro?-

-Claro que lo tengo claro.- respondió serio. - Sé que no te agrada en lo absoluto el hecho de volver a verme, eso es obvio. Si te tranquiliza en algo no estoy aquí por mí, de hecho, ya me iba. Tails está aquí por sus razones y van a necesitar privacidad.- informó algo desanimado, quise reprocharle pero él se giró hacia mí antes de que lo hiciera.

-Tranquilo, estaré en la esquina esperándote. No me iré de aquí sin ti.- aseguró para ahora sí empezar a alejarse a paso lento.

-Jack.- llamó, ella lo había llamado. Él se detuvo en seco y espero que ella prosiguiese. Sin girarse. -¿Cómo sigues?-

Él se giró confundido a verla.

-¿En qué sentido?- respondió incrédulo.

-La última vez que te vi, sin contar la del hospital claro está, no te encontrabas en... Muy buenas condiciones que digamos. Quiero saber si ya estás mejor del todo.-

-Han pasado dos años ya…- recordó incómodo.

-Tú solo responde.-

-Me… Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar.-

-Que bien. Ya puedes irte.- dijo seca. Él le sonrió como respuesta antes de irse, no supe bien porque, en ese momento solo me preguntaba si era posible que algo como ella fuese capaz de sentir preocupación por alguien.

Una vez solos Christine volteó a mirarme.

-Ah…-

-Antes de que digas algo, Power.- interrumpió. - Creo que esto es tuyo.- Estiró su brazo hacia mí, me fijé y sobre este se encontraba en perfectas condiciones mi balón, el objeto que lo había iniciado todo estaba delante de mí, ella me lo estaba devolviendo.

-eh gracias.- respondí tomándolo.

-Pensé que lo querías de vuelta sabiendo que arriesgaste tu vida por esto dos meses atrás.-

-En realidad… Lo había olvidado, supongo que al final de cuentas no fue por el balón que me arriesgué tanto.- expliqué.

-Ya veo, entonces es más grave de lo que creí, de todas formas no es por eso que has venido. ¿Cuántas preguntas tienes pensado hacerme?-

-¿Cómo sabes de las preguntas?-

-Él no te hubiese traído aquí si no fuese por esa razón.- respondió volteando hacia la dirección por donde Jack se había ido.

-¿Tú y él…?-

-Tú de verdad que no aprendes ¿Cierto?- Interrumpió algo molesta antes de que formulara la pregunta. Repentinamente superó la reja y acercó su mano hacia mí, colocándola sobre mi cabeza formando una caricia donde se encontraban los vendajes, una vez más su mano estaba helada; fría como la muerte. -Hay cosas que hacen daño saber.-

Dejando de lado el miedo que sentí al verla hacerlo recordé lo que pasó en el hospital: En teoría era la misma caricia, pero yo la sentía diferente: Mientras aquella en el hospital me parecía sincera y dulce esta era más hostil y siniestra. Como una amenaza. Tragué pesado al pensar eso.

-Se ven bastante mal…- murmuró pensativa.

-¿Eh?-

-Tus heridas, a eso me refiero. Fue un… "Accidente" bastante fuerte ¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó seria.

-B-bien, supongo.- respondí ¿Algún día dejará de confundirme esta chica?

-Perfecto. Ahora vamos directamente al grano. Dime ¿Aún quieres disipar tus dudas o te he hecho cambiar de idea?-

-Claro que quiero, no he venido aquí para nada.- respondí seguro. Ella mostró fastidio.

-Te seré sincera Power, no tengo ánimos ni paciencia para esto, así que tendrás que resumir todo lo que puedas en una pregunta certera. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti.- informó con arrogancia.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero…!- traté de objetar ella me interrumpió en el acto.

-Nada de peros, no estoy a tus servicios, éstas son las condiciones: lo tomas o lo dejas. Tú decides.-

Bufé frustrado ante su sentencia. ¿Una sola pregunta? ¿Después de estos meces de eterna duda? ¿Cómo iba le iba a hacer para formular una sola pregunta lo suficientemente satisface-...? Pensándolo bien si hay una pregunta que de por sí sola podría satisfacerme…

-Está bien.- acepté ella asintió con la cabeza mostrando su típica expresión nula en el rostro.

-Soy toda oídos.-

Sí, definitivamente esta pregunta valdría totalmente toda pena.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- Solté con toda seriedad mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella no pudo evitar perder su intachable postura.

-¿Qué?-

-Te pregunté ¿por qué me salv….-

-¡Te escuché!- exclamó agitada.- Es solo que no tiene sentido. Yo no te he salvado de nada, más bien diría que he sido el mayor peligro de tu vida.- completó tratando de calmarse.

-Tienes razón pero eso no quita lo que hiciste. Yo te vi allí, estabas sonriéndome con tu hasta en mano clavada en el suelo. Pudiste acabar conmigo de una vez por todas ese día, me tenías acorralado. Es más, estoy seguro que el sofá que amortiguó mi caída no estaba allí cuando subí. ¡Podría apostar que fuiste tú la que lo movió!- Aseguré.

-Tsk Eso no signific…- quiso excusarse pero no le di la oportunidad.

-Aún no termino.- interrumpí. - Hace unos minutos dijiste que ustedes no salen de aquí a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario: Tú saliste de aquí y fuiste al hospital a verme, tú saliste de aquí para buscar la ayuda de Sonic. Tú me salvaste a mí y también a Jack. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Porque fue el mío un caso "estrictamente necesario"?-

-Fui al hospital para asegurarme de que no abrieras la boca y por lo segundo no te sientas tan especial que no has sido ni el primero ni él segundo.- Explicó con tono fuerte, estábamos iniciando una discusión y no me iba a ir de aquí hasta ganarla y obtener mi respuesta. Jack me aseguró que si me mantenía detrás de la reja no me harían nada, espero de verdad que sea cierto, mi vida depende de ello.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-¿Ya son más de una pregunta no crees?- divagó.

-Tú eres la que se niega a responder.- afirmé.

-Tsk… No sé ni porqué estoy haciendo esto.- murmuró con fastidio. -Tú y Jack no son los únicos sobrevivientes. En 150 años la gente viene y va. Muchas personas han entrado aquí con diferentes excusas como la tuya. Unas no volvieron a salir, otras sobrevivieron gracias a que decidí hacerlo más interesante, darles otra oportunidad: En vez de hacerlas cenizas de una sola estocada buscaba otras maneras de dañarlas, si sobrevivían a eso se podían ir, si no pues que mala suerte.- explicó fingiéndose desinteresada, como si se tratase de un simple juego.

-¿Por qué?- insistí. Ella no se contuvo más y formó una verdadera mirada fastidiada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué, que?-

-¿Por qué dejabas ir a unas personas y otras no? ¿Que teníamos de especial para que nos perdonaras la vida?- expliqué.

-¡USH! ¡Eres un dolor de cabeza!- exclamó al borde de la paciencia. - ¡¿Porque no solo te vas, olvidas todo esto y te concentras en vivir tu vida?!-

-¿Por qué no quieres responderme?- continué insistiendo, Apoyé mis manos en la reja acercándome más para afrontarla. -No me sirve una respuesta a medias, Christine. ¡Quiero la verdad!-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME ASÍ!- Gritó a todo pulmón golpeando con fuerza su pie contra el suelo, formando una llamada de fuego la cual se expandió alrededor de ella llegando hacia mí, quemando un poco mis manos y empujándome hacia atrás provocando que cayera al suelo.

-¡Ah!- grité al caer, acto seguido llevé mis manos hacia mi boca y empecé a soplar para que dejaran de arder, dolía demasiado. -¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch!-

Christine soltó un gimoteo mortificado al verme en el suelo. No la veía en ese momento pero de verdad me pareció que estaba muy preocupada.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- exclamó arrepentida antes de que, sin pensarlo atravesó las rejas y con rapidez se arrodilló a mi lado tomando mis manos con las suyas que habían adquirido un poco de calor. -¿Te hice mucho daño? ¿Te duele mucho?-

No le respondí, solo la miré con sorpresa por lo que había hecho, al notar esto ella soltó rápidamente mis manos y se puso de pie con su mirada perdida hacia el suelo y una mano en su boca. Estaba procesado lo que acababa de hacer.

-No… No de nuevo…- susurró cual ruego al aire antes de retroceder en sus pasos y regresar atrás de la reja donde estaba antes, su mirada seguía sombría.

-¿Christine?- llamé después de unos segundos de duda. Ella no reaccionó ante esto, si no que más bien cambió la posición de sus manos y se abrazó a sí misma.

-...No tengo remedio.- susurró de nuevo.

-¿De qué hablas?- pronuncié, ahora el preocupado por el otro era yo. Ella levantó su mirada de repente, me sorprendió lo que vi: Una mirada triste era adornada por sutiles y pequeñas gotas de agua en sus ojos.

-Eres demasiado joven…- murmuró mirándome.

-¿Que?-

-Tú lo eres… Jack lo era… Todos los sobrevivientes lo eran… yo lo fui.- Explicó dirigiendo una de sus manos a sus rostro para secar sus ojos con algo de brusquedad. -Es por eso que no acabé con ustedes, no podía hacerlo; no podía arrebatarle a alguien menor que yo lo que a mí me fue arrebatado a los catorce, por mucho que trataba siempre terminaba perdonándoles la vida.-

Continuó con algo de vergüenza en su voz, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro.

-Con los adultos y adolescentes era diferente. Oh sí, con ellos era más fácil, siempre sentí envidia por los adolescentes, tan despreocupados e impertinentes. A ellos la vida les había regalado un par de años más, solo tenía que esperar a que subieran al tercer piso y estaba hecho: No me lo preguntaba dos veces, era casi divertido actuar. Stk.- sonrió malvada, sus ojos se tornaron luminosos y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Esto me hizo tragar pesado y con algo de miedo me puse de pie lentamente y retrocedí unos pasos por seguridad.

-¿Y qué decir de los adultos? Ja, tan solo verlos pasar la reja encendía en mí un fuerte sentimiento de venganza y rencor: Uno de ellos había acabado conmigo y con mis hermanas. Me había privado de la posibilidad de continuar con mi vida, de crecer, de vivir. Mis hermanas pensaban lo mismo, ni siquiera la dulce Roseline podía contenerse. Completar el trabajo era más que un placer; era una necesidad. Tanto así que, aunque con ellos no era necesario esperar a que vieran el tercer piso, nosotras esperábamos ansiosas a que lo hicieran; asustándolos en el camino, viendo a qué tanto podrían llegar y cuando ya era el momento de actuar…. Dábamos nuestro mejor espectáculo Tsk.-

Me miró a los ojos nuevamente al terminar su explicación, su rostro era digno de película de terror, era la misma mirada que tenía al llegar al tercer piso. No sé si fue mi cara aterrorizada lo que la hizo calmarse y quitar esa expresión psicótica de su cara, pero lo hizo, dando un suspiro se relajó y su expresión se tornó más suave.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Ahora qué sabes todo esto me prometes cuidarte más y no volver a arriesgar tu vida de esta manera? Ya tú tuviste tu oportunidad, si rompes las reglas o entras aquí de nuevo me obligarías a hacer algo que de verdad no quiero hacer Tails, de verdad que no quiero.- repitió mirándome casi suplicante.

-Está bien, lo prometo.- respondí sonriendo un poco para tranquilizarla, ella me devolvió el gesto y respiró hondo.

-Bueno, han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy, es hora de despedirse. Para siempre.- rectificó.

-Ok ok, para siempre, Adiós Christine.-

-Adiós Tails.- saludó girándose y empezando a caminar hacia la casa. Mientras la veía, una pregunta impertinente llego a mi cabeza.

-¡Christine!- llamé una vez más. Ella no se giró.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- respondió con una voz ya cansada de todo esto.

-Exactamente ¿qué pudo haberme pasado si hubiese llegado aquí teniendo catorce años de edad?-

Ohhh en serio desearía haber cerrado la boca: No importa cuántas veces lo hiciera, siempre me provocaba escalofríos tremendos esa aterradora mirada…

-Tsk… Ay Tails. Ay pobre, inocente y curioso Tails… ¿Aún no lo entiendes?- recitó con una voz de falsa inocencia mientras se giraba lentamente hacia mí. Bajé las orejas y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo gracias al miedo, sus ojos luminosos se encontraban bien abiertos mirándome, su sonrisa resplandecía al estar extendida de oreja a oreja. -... **Es mejor que no lo sepas**...-

 **Fin.**

 ** _...READING..._**

 ** _...READING..._**

 ** _...READING..._**


End file.
